Formula Drift
by Judgementlovesrangerandsteph
Summary: A beautiful girl, A hotshot Formula Drift driver, and a collection of very fast cars. When Cami meets a very handsome driver after a girl's day with her friend, she has no idea what she's getting herself into. You'll be sure to enjoy this wild ride as Stephanie and Ranger's daughter is in for the time of her life.Theme Song: Dirt Road Anthem by Jason Aldean.
1. Off to The Races!

**Anything you don't recognize is mine, i.e. Kyle, Harmony.**

A/An: I have a rough layout for this story, and I know that I'm making a sequel to an in-progress story-that's why some parts will be kind of unspecific- but I couldn't wait to start Cami's adventures!

**Cami's POV**

I walked out of my 11th grade math class and headed for the gym with my best friend, Harmony.

"What did your dad give you to drive today?" She asked, swinging her book bag over her shoulder and sliding her sunglasses down from the top of her head.

"It wasn't dad, actually. Uncle Lester forked over his 350Z for me to drive today, until tomorrow my LFA comes in." I said dangling the keys to my uncle's Nissan from my fingertips. We walked into the locker room where all the girls changed for gym.

I walked out of the gym alone and headed to the Z after school finished, passing by the gazebo where Harmony and a couple of my other friends where sitting, laughing and chatting. I waved at Harmony and she called me over.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her, setting my book bag on the wooden floor, sitting next to my best friend since second grade.

"Have you ever seen Formula Drift? You know, where the racers are insane and go from one drift to another like that" She snapped her fingers.

"Yeah, why? You didn't find out that someone entered you in a race, did you?" I joked laughing with her.

"No, but I have tickets to Saturday's race if you want to come with me." She suggested.

"Okay, I'll have my LFA by then, we can take that" I said, picking up my bag and walking to the Z.

I got out the car and walked to the elevator, taking it to seven. I ditched my book bag by the door and walked into our living room where mom was sitting watching TV with Lester.

"Is my car okay?" He asked me, smiling from the chair perpendicular to the couch

"Yep. It's fine, safe and sound." I answered, plopping onto the couch with mom.

"How was school?" She said, drinking her water from the table next to her.

"Good. Harmony invited me to go with her to a Formula Drift competition Saturday, can I go with her?" I crossed my legs and threw Lester his keys. Dad walked in and went to the kitchen, coming out with some water for me.

"I don't see why not, as long as you stay safe and keep your trackers with you." Dad told me.

"Yay! Thanks mom, thanks dad!" I smiled and hugged them the headed to my room to start my computer up.

Saturday morning Harmony came over for breakfast before we headed off. We took the stairs down to the garage, waving at the cameras. I slid into the driver's seat of my yellow LFA. I backed it out and onto the road. We eventually got out of the city onto the interstate towards Newark. I hit the gas, flicking the paddle shifter into fourth gear.

"Why does the car snap every time you pull that lever?" Harmony pointed to the shifter.

"That's the shifter, when I shift, like this" I pressed the clutch in and flicked the lever towards me, "It snaps because the car is shifting gears, Like in your automatic. Only the engineers at Lexus thought that if it was smooth it wasn't authentic because you couldn't feel the shifts. After all, this is a sports car" I explained.

"How do you downshift?" She asked me.

"You push the clutch in with the brake, and pull the paddle on your left." I said downshifting to about sixty to turn onto the exit the GPS was leading us to. We eventually got to the track and I parked my baby in the space the farthest away from the other cars-right next to a Ferrari. Which was next to a Lamborghini which was next to a… Fiesta?

"Let's head in, we don't want to miss the race!" Harmony suggested, pointing to the gate when we got out of the car. "I have passes for the garages if you want to go in there after they race"

"Sounds good, let's get our seats" We watched as the cars zoomed past us sideways, left, and right. One car was painted black and green-a 350 Z, I believe- it won the class and the driver opened the door when he pulled into the winner's circle.

After the race, we walked over to the infield to visit one of dad's friends. We walked to garage number three and found the 350Z that won the race sitting there. The driver was talking to a team of mechanics when he looked over and noticed us standing there. Mr. Lorenzo was standing with him, and waved me over with a smile.

"Camille and Harmony! What did you do? Did Stephanie send you for punishment?" Jamey asked me, grinning knowingly.

"I didn't do anything! Okay, I sped on the way here, but the LFA wanted to go!" I said, hugging him.

"I wrecked my corolla!" Harmony smiled at him.

"Harmony! You do know that's bad, right?" He shook his head.

"You have a LFA?" The driver asked. He couldn't be much older than me, maybe 20, if that.

"Yep. Dad asked me what I wanted to drive and told me it had to be reliable, so I naturally chose a Lexus…just not the one he was thinking about." I smiled brightly at him.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not unlike you? I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" He asked me.

"Oh, I'm Camille Manoso. And you?" I said, extending my hand-just to be polite.

"Kyle Lancer, I drive the little beast behind you." He grinned, pointing to the Z.

"My uncle has one of these; I was driving it Thursday, as a matter of fact!" I said

"He might have a Z, but he doesn't have this." He stated

"Yeah, I know. What do you drive when you aren't racing?" I questioned.

"A red 1967 Mustang Fastback." He grinned.

"Cool. Do you like the Z?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's a great car, and I love to drift it" He replied

"Must be fun, I wouldn't know" I said, sighing longingly.

"You've never drifted before?" Surprise crossed his handsome features and he cocked his head.

"No, but I'd love to try. I took a turn too fast once and Harmony almost had a heart attack, I won't be practicing with her around, that's for sure." I grinned, groaning when my phone rang. It was Mom. "Be right back-mom's calling. "Yo."

"Honey, I told you to _not_ to pick up Carlos' phone manners. What's up at the track?" She asked I could hear her eye roll.

"Not much, Harmony's talking to Lorenzo." I bit the inside of my lip.

"What else is happening? Meet a boy?" She taunted.

"You're as bad as Harmony! And yes, in fact I did. And Lorenzo and Harmony can hear me- what are you and dad up to?" I narrowed my eyes at the phone.

"Watching your trackers" I could hear her smiling.

"Untrusting. What am I, a dog?" I smirked at the puzzled look on Kyle's face. "Harmony won't let me drive more than about 70 on the freeway…"

"Yes, we are. And Harmony is sensible. You don't need to be drive 120 on the way back."

"Of course, I'll watch the speedometer, mom. I swear._ Adios_." I hung up on her and stepped back to where Kyle was smirking.

"Let me guess, your father is about to come beat me to a pulp" He grinned, rocking back on his heels.

"You know who my father is? And no, actually, he won't be killing you-yet." I beamed.

"Cami! What time is it?" Harmony asked shouted to me.

"Almost three, what's up?" I questioned, cracking my knuckles subconsciously.

"I got guitar at three thirty; will you give me a lift?" She asked me, walking up.

"Sure, I've only lugged you around all day" One of Kyle's mechanics came up to us, speaking to him.

It was time to leave too quickly, but Kyle promised to teach me to drift on Tuesday. We said our goodbyes and walked out to the parking lot. Kyle was headed home, too so we walked together while Harmony chatted on her cell in front of us.

"Where do you live?" I asked him when we reached my neon yellow car.

"About three miles from you" He smiled.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked.

"Lorenzo had mentioned that your dad lived on Hamilton in a seven story building. It's kind of hard to miss." He grinned behind his mirrored sunglasses.

"Smartass" I said. "That yours?" I asked, pointing behind him to the cherry red mustang.

"Yea, that was my dad's favorite car ever" He half-smiled sadly.

"What happened?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

"I don't really want to talk about it" He said, looking down nervously

"Hey, you can tell me. But I'll be happy to forget if you want me to." I volunteered.

"My dad died in a car wreck, he was in traffic and he got rear-ended and pushed into another car. He was in the Mustang and his neck was cracked instantaneously. I was only twelve and I remember coming to the track with him every Saturday to watch him race his pride and joy." He explained, looking at the shiny car.

"Are you going to take me to my lesson or am I walking?" Harmony complained from her side of the car, leaning on the roof.

"I'm coming, don't have a hissy fit." I rolled my eyes. "I gotta take Harmony to her lesson, what time do you want me come by for that lesson you promised me?"

"What about four? Lorenzo won't be here hounding over my every move, and I'll be able to take the Z out on the track." He thought.

"Sure, I get out of school at 2:15, so I'll be here about 3:45. Do you mean your Z?" I inquired.

"Yes, my Z. See you Tuesday" He said as I opened the door to my car.

"Adios" I called to him.

"So what's up with that? Do I see something or am I blind?" She asked from the passenger seat.

"You're blind" I slid a glance at her,

"Liar"

"Gossip"

"Cold" My phone rang

"Yo" I answered, the number showing up on the LFA's screen.

"Is Harmony coming to her lesson or not?" A male voice rang

"We're headed towards your house right now, Catastrophe." I smirked.

"Okay, Sweetheart" he replied.

"Derek! I told you to not call me that!" I spat at the phone.

"You called me a catastrophe!" He defended

"Fine. Be there in about 15." I hung up.

"You didn't tell him!" Harmony screeched.

"About what?" I questioned

"About Mr. Hot Champion Racecar Driver" She exclaimed

"His name is Kyle" I corrected

"Whatever, but you still didn't tell Derek!" She said, waving her hands.

"Why should I?" I questioned as we neared Harmony's instructor's house.

"Because Derek has a giant crush on you, like every other guy on the face of this earth" She explained, getting out of the car. "My mom is picking me up, you can go."

"See you later. I won't make it to your practice Tuesday, Kyle invited me to learn to drift" I smiled brightly at her through the open window. She jogged up the drive carrying her guitar case that housed her precious instrument.

I drove off, and I got a call from Lorenzo.

"Yo" I answered

"Will you tell Kyle that I won't be at the track Tuesday?" He asked me.

"Sure" I hung up. I turned on my GPS. I set it to show all buildings within three miles of my house. 587.

"Narrow to houses" I commanded. 26.

"How many on Hamilton?" I asked. Two. I smiled and drove past one. No Mustang in the driveway, and no garage. Not it. A little farther down, the other house had a red mustang parked in the driveway- shiny and perfect, except for one small dent on the front left corner. Kyle was just getting his bag from the trunk when I pulled in.

"Hey" I smiled, sliding out from my seat.

"You found my house that quick?" He asked, shaking his head. Oh god, that smile!

"Killer GPS"I told him. "Lorenzo sent me to tell you he won't be at the track on Tuesday."

"Why not?" He asked me.

"Didn't say." I told him. I glanced at my watch. "I have to go home, mom's probably about to have a heart attack."

"See you Tuesday." He smiled at me, picking up his bag.

"Can't wait" I smiled brightly at him and turned to my car.

I sighed happily when I pulled into the garage. I waved at the cameras and jogged up the stairs to mom's office on 5.

"Hey, mom!" I bounced into her office, leaning against her wall.

"What's his name?" She asked me from her desk.

"Who?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes.

"Your new crush." She motioned to one of the seats placed in front of her desk. Her office was very high-tech, mirroring dad's. It had a touch-screen computer on the desk with a wireless keyboard and mouse sitting with it. There was a sliding glass shelf on one wall, holding records and forms. Behind her was a wall of windows-bulletproof, of course- with a glass shelf resting against it. On the shelf was a simple rose in a glass, beside it was mom's tablet.

"Kyle" I answered, sitting in one of her black leather chairs.

"What's up with Lorenzo?" She inquired, turning to me.

"Not much, Kyle won the championship today for him." I replied.

"What are you not saying?" she smiled at me.

"Can I go to the track Tuesday so that Kyle can teach me to drift in his Z?" I bit the inside of my lip.

"Before or after school?" Mom looked at me through the corner of her eye.

"After, of course." I said, getting more nervous by the second.

"Will you be alone with him?"

"In the car? Of course, it's a racecar, not a street car. In the garage? No, the mechanics will be there." I begged, looking over my shoulder at dad when he walked in. "Can I go, mom? Please?"

"Go where?" Dad asked me.

"To the track Tuesday so that Kyle can teach me to drift his 350Z" I explained. "After school, of course." Mom and Dad exchanged looks.

"Kyle?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kyle Lancer, he's one of Lorenzo's champion drivers. Do you remember that bad wreck about seven years ago? The one where the man was killed after being rear-ended into another car in his mustang? That was his dad." I explained "Kyle's very sweet dad, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"You'll have your trackers?" he asked me.

"Maybe not in the car, but other than that, yes." I started to fidget under dad's stare. Curse those damn nerves.

"You'll be with someone else at all times" He asked.

"The car is a race car, dad. It's stripped down to two seats, and in the garage the mechanics will be there." I said, nerves in full swing. Another round of looks between mom and dad. "Please? Kyle invited me to! And you know Lorenzo has been trying to teach me to drive since I could sit behind the wheel!"

"Will Lorenzo be there?" I walked right into that one.

"No, he has meetings." I said. I knew mom was on my side when she told dad

"Let her go, Carlos. She needs something to do. I'll run a search on him" She volunteered.

"You can go, but please be careful." He told me. I squealed and hugged him, thanking him heading up to 7. I would have made it without an interruption, but Tank had to go asking me why I was so happy.

"I'm going back to the track to learn to drift Kyle Lancer's 350Z on Tuesday" I beamed.

"And you father knows about this?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes, he does. See you later!" I said, waiving and running to the elevator. I tapped my foot impatiently as it rose, dashing to my room to start my Acer tablet.

My room was on one end of the house along with my brothers and sister's rooms. It sat protectively at an angle in front of theirs so that if anyone where to walk down the hall, I would know. When you walked in, my bed was off to the right, with my desk directly sitting on the wall of windows. My desk was elaborate, made of glass and in the shape of an L along the corner. My HP Touch Smart 320 3D sat on one end by the glass, with my wireless printer on the other end. In between, I had numerous binders, notebooks, scrap paper, and pictures scattered. My wardrobe/dresser stood in the middle of the wall that my bed was on, with bookshelves on one side and a door to my bathroom on the other. I shared my bathroom with my sister's room, linking us together. Next to my bed was a side table, where my tablet was always resting along with a lamp and a clock.

My bed's s pink and chocolate patterned sheets where made up courtesy of Trisha, our housekeeper(although Ella still insisted on helping). I plopped down and started researching Kyle and the rules for Formula Drift.

I flew through the halls of school Monday, trying to find Harmony. I found her at her locker, beside mine.

"What's up, Harmony?" I asked, barely containing my excitement. She grinned at me knowingly

"You're meeting Kyle tomorrow?" She laughed at my over-excited nod.

"I can't wait!" I said, opening my locker and placing my jacket inside. I slung my backpack from my shoulder, placing it in there, too. I snagged my school iPad from the holder in the back.

"I'm sure you can- you have to." She smiled at me as we walked to our first class. I couldn't help my mind drifting when the teacher started the lecture about Ancient Greece. I started to sketch on with my 'pen'. I was almost doen with the silhouette of a race car when she called on me. I jerked my head up.

"Ms Camille, who was the god of the underworld?" She asked me.

"Hermes" I blurted out. She grinned in satisfaction before calling on the boy in front of me. I got a message from Harmony:

"_That was close, get your brain off of the track before you're banned to go!"_ I sent her a thank-you and started to half-way listen.

**Sorry for the super-long first chapter! I just **_**had**_** to get us to when she goes to the track! **

**Review- but torching me isn't a good thing…**

**JLRS**


	2. Chapter 2

**The thought that I would make money off of this is just hilarious. I will claim ownership of Kyle, but beyond that, there's nothing here that is mine.**

When Tuesday finally arrived, I blew through my classes in an effort to speed them up. Instead, I had thirty minutes of nothing to do except sketch out portraits of cars on my pink tablet. When the classes finally ended, I ran to my locker to ditch my bag and grab my purse and camera. I walked briskly out to my car and sped out of the parking lot.

My phone rang. Unknown Number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Are you coming or not?" Kyle's voice rang through the car.

"How do you have my number?" I asked, looking at the screen.

"Lorenzo left his phone on" I could hear him smiling. I rolled my eyes and pulled off of the interstate.

"Where are you?" I heard as I turned towards the race track.

"Just got off the interstate, be there in a minute." I announced.

"Meet you in the parking lot. Instead of going to the visitor's lot, pull around back to the driver's spaces. They're closer, and that's where the Mustang is." He told me.

"Okay. See you in a second" I said, hanging up. I pulled into the track, following his directions and parking next to him. There was only one problem: Lorenzo's truck was parked in his space.

"Hey" I smiled, getting out of the car and grabbing my trackers and cell, tucking them in my pocket.

"Hey, come meet the crew" He invited. "First door on your left"

"I thought you said Lorenzo wouldn't be here? I saw his truck parked." I asked as I walked through the door he held open for me.

"Change of plans. He's here for a bit, he changed his schedule up so that he could be here while you were on the track." Kyle explained to me.

"Camille! I heard you were going to be here! Thought I'd watch you learn to drive for real" Lorenzo grinned at me, walking from his office tucked in the corner.

"Yay, I'm ecstatic. Can't you tell?" I mumbled (causing Kyle to smile and smirk at me) before replying "Thought you had meetings?"

"Moved them" he said, before (thankfully) he got a call from inside his office.

"Cam, this is my head mechanic, Mark" Kyle introduced me to a normal-sized man with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hello" I greeted sweetly.

"You're the one that is great with computers?" Mark asked me.

"Yeah, that's me." I smiled.

"Lorenzo showed me one of your videos once, you're a very good editor, Camille" He said as Lorenzo called him to his office.

"That is Alex over by the jack, and Nick is in under the car." He said "And there's three more, but their on vacation"

"Camille, that was Rangeman" Lorenzo said, coming up to me again.

"Who?" I asked.

"Lester" He told me.

"What did Uncle Lester want?" I questioned.

"You left your trackers in the car."

"No I didn't" I said, pulling out the quarter-sized electronics "I have them."

"Whatever. Kyle, Carney is on the outer track, you're stuck with the middle for now." He said.

"Got it" Kyle looked at me "You need to get dressed in a fire suit- I think Lorenzo has an extra"

"Why?" I asked as Kyle turned my shoulders in the direction of the office.

"Safety. Also get a helmet and some gloves." He commanded as I opened the door.

"Kyle says I need a fire suit, a helmet, and some gloves and that you had some for me" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, here you can put them on in here while I talk to Kyle" He said, handing me a box and scurrying from the room. I shrugged and pulled on the gear then walked out to the garage again, where the car had been moved outside and Kyle was leaning against the hood, grinning at me.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked. He pointed to a stand, and several points along the course.

"Radio and Spotters." He said. "I'll take you through the course first and show you the ropes, and then you'll have a go, okay?"

"Sounds good" I agreed, walking around to my door.

"Helmet and neck support on" He said before I got in. I did as he told and hopped in, following his lead. "Press this button to turn the mic on and off." He showed me a button on the inside of my helmet. I nodded.

Kyle started the car, and the growl of the engine washed through the empty pit area. He drove to the end of pit lane, picking up speed.

"When I come through the first corner, I'll drift it. It's going to feel like a spin, but it will go sideways." He looked at me for my consent as we approached the first corner. I nodded and the car's rear started to slide from behind us. He quickly spun the wheel in the direction of travel to control it. We finished the turn and got on a straight away.

"Good?" He asked me, looking briefly. I could see through his visor, he was smiling.

"Yeah!" I said, laughing.

"This next turn is a flick, we'll start one drift then immediately go to the other like this" He motioned with his right hand. The car sped through expertly.

"Kyle, how does the car feel?" Mark asked over the radio.

"The new tires are felt great, a little bit more slide than the old ones" He said. We got to the next turn and he turned wide, coming within inches of the wall.

"That was close!" I giggled.

"That's the point" Kyle smiled. "You ready for a shot?"

"Now? In this car?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes, now." He shook his head.

"Sure. But don't blame me if I spin out!" I said as he pulled into the pits. We got out and he met me at the hood. He took his helmet off to talk to me. He explained how to control the wheel, what pedals to push, and how to save it from a spin.

"Got it?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I think I do." I said. I got in and buckled the four point belt around my torso. Kyle told me to drive around the track once so that he could explain which turns to try drifting on.

"Tear it up!" Lorenzo joked over the radio.

"I didn't know you could be sarcastic, Lorenzo!" I shot back. We came to the first turn and Kyle told me when to turn the wheel and press in the gas when we were drifting.

"Great Job, Cam!" Kyle told me when it was finished.

"I took a video for your father, Camille" Lorenzo announced.

"Yay, I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to know that his daughter can drive a car sideways" I said bluntly. I started to get the hang of it after a couple spin outs. Lorenzo announced that the track was closing and we needed to get off of it. I pulled it into the garage and jumped out, taking off my helmet and letting my hair fall to my shoulders again.

"You did fantastic, Cam!" Kyle whispered to me, pulling me close.

"Thanks, it was a lot of fun" I replied, placing the keys gently in his hand. He leaned in and kissed me briefly. I felt a slow smile creep onto his face. I rested my head on his shoulders and a minute later, the team pulled up in a golf cart.

"Great job for a first-timer" Alex congratulated.

"Thanks!" My cell rang. "Yes, Harmony?"

"You did awesome!" She exclaimed over the earpiece.

"How do you know that?" I asked cautiously.

"I watched you." She said victoriously.

"You did what?" I asked in disbelief.

"I also got some great pictures!" She defended.

"Whatever. You need a ride?" I shrugged at Kyle's confused look. I mouthed 'Harmony' to him.

"Yeah, my brother dropped me off and his phone is dead" She said.

"Come on back to the garages, I'll take you back on my way home." I told her, hanging up.

"Harmony needs a ride?" He asked me.

"Yes" I asked, Harmony appearing beside me.

"I'm hungry" Harmony stated.

"You always are" I said

"Can I take your car to get something strange called FOOD?" she asked me, holding out her hand.

"Don't crash it; Lester would kill me if I had to use a SUV again." I said retrieving the keys from my pocket.

"You're no fun!" She glared at me "Be back"

"I'm serious. Remember the last time you took my car to get food? You crashed it into a telephone pole! If you crash that, you're dead. And not because I'll kill you." I warned.

"It wasn't _that_ bad!" She said.

"You took the hood completely off! It took three weeks for them to get all the parts pieced back together! You're lucky you aren't dead!" I exclaimed.

"What was it?" Kyle asked.

"My dad's old Porsche 911 Turbo." I glared at Harmony.

"You make it sound like I can't drive" She accused

"Because you can't"

"Just give me the keys!" She demanded.

"If you crash it, I'll kill you." I promised giving her my keys. She darted out the door and I listened for a crash. When it never came, I asked Kyle "Do you think she ever got it started?" Right as I said that the engine roared to life.

"Yep" I heard tires squealing and winced at the thought of what she could do to it.

"Well, she didn't crash it immediately" I shrugged. "We have about an hour most likely."

"If your car has trackers on it, won't they be calling you anytime now?" He connected the dots.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. This is too routine" I smiled as I put my phone on speaker.

"This is going to be good" Lorenzo laughed. I made a 'quiet' signal and everyone stopped.

"Your cars been stolen." Cal informed me.

"Harmony has it" I heard a sharp intake of breath. I took it off speaker and put it to my ear

"Steph says you have two hours to get home or she's going to make you run with your father."

"Can't I just run with her?" I groaned.

"Nope"

"Fine" and the line died. I heard a click and turned around to find harmony snapping away with my camera. "Give that to me"

"I'm going home, Lorenzo. See you tomorrow, guys" Kyle said, smiling at me then walking to the door.

"You taking me home or not?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm comin" I went to leave and was opening the door when Mark called to me

"You're welcome back anytime, Camille"

"I'll be taking you up on that" I grinned. Kyle and Harmony were talking to each other when I came out and Harmony quickly snapped a photo of me. I raised an eyebrow. She shrugged in response.

"You two are creepy" Kyle said looking between the two of us.

"Why?" We asked in sync.

"That" He responded.

"When can I come bother you again?" I inquired as he leaned against the hood of his car.

"Whenever, the team loves you" He stated.

"Expect her every afternoon" Harmony announced, snapping another photo of us when we turned towards her. "Crazy, smile"

I laughed at her antics and smiled over my shoulder at her.

"Cool! I'll send you that one" She stated as she studied the screen and walked blindly to her door.

"What's your e-mail? I'll send you whatever she got of your round and otherwise." I asked him.

"The team's is on the website and mine is" He told me the address and I scratched it down on the back of my hand. "Harmony is obsessed, isn't she?"

"It's like having my own personal spy" I smiled as I opened my door. I waved goodbye and drove off.

**Thanks for Reading! Reviews make my day, but no bombing, please!**

**JLRS**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I was forced to run with dad-always fun. And conveniently, the route we were running would take us right past Kyle's house halfway through the run. I met dad in the kitchen at 6:00am sharp. We headed out and I seat my watch. I waved at the night crew-which today included Lester, Hal, Cal, and Striker. Tank and Mom volunteered to run with us, and I was grateful because that meant I would have someone to talk to while dad and Tank ran and I followed.

While dad and Tank ran silently, I and mom chatted.

"Let's pass them" Mom grinned about a mile in.

"Okay" I laughed.

"Bye!" We said in their faces as we sped past them.

"Hey!" They exclaimed catching us.

"Catch me if you can!" I teased, darting out in front. It worked for a total of three minutes until Tank finally caught me.

"Got You!" He exclaimed grabbing my waist.

"Let me down!" I screeched.

He ignored me.

"Fine, be that way." I said, rolling my eyes at dad's smirk. I jammed my elbow into the joint of his shoulder blade and forearm. He quickly let me go. "Ha!"

We were taking a break when we passed Kyle's house. Kyle was just walking out to the Mustang when he saw me.

"Camille?" He asked, walking over.

"Hey Kyle!" I smiled at him. "Headed to the track?" I asked, a little breathless- I couldn't decide if it was seeing him in the morning, eyes sleepy and stance relaxed, or all that running.

"Yep. Lorenzo has me busy trying to figure out the suspension on the back up. That's going to take a while" He stated.

"At least you aren't going to be bored" I laughed. "Mom, this is Kyle, Kyle, this is my mom, dad and Tank."

"You're the one who taught Cami yesterday?" Mom asked, him shaking hands.

"Yes, Ma'am. She's very good, my team was extremely impressed with her natural talent" He smiled. "Lorenzo wants you to come again today, he says we could use the extra set of hands"

"I'll come after school" I promised. I quickly glanced at my watch. "If I don't miss first period! Shit! Gotta go or I'm dead!"

"I can give you a ride" Kyle volunteered.

"Dad? Mom?" I asked, looking to them.

"Go before you miss it!" Mom told me, Dad looking at her with a 'you trust him?' she responded with a "Later"

"Thanks! See you later!" I said, running to the other side of his Mustang as he cranked the engine over.

"Books, Clothes?" Kyle asked me as he sped from his driveway.

"Locker"

"Car?"

"They'll drop the LFA off for me, and if they don't they'll drop an SUV." I explained to him. "I'll see you at the track about 2:30, okay?"

"Sure." He said as he turned into the parking lot

"Later" I called to him as I launched out the door, running to my locker inside and darting to the bathroom to change.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Harmony asked me blocking my path.

"I need to change for first period." I responded, swerving past her to a stall

"Where's your car?" She asked me.

"Home" I replied, sliding the lock on the door closed.

"Who brought you here then?" She prodded, I heard her in front of my stall.

"Kyle" I answered, swinging the door open- straight into Harmony.

"Ouch" She groaned out.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there!" I apologized, rushing to get a cool cloth for her shoulder that had lined up directly with the door.

_-la la la la la la la_. This is an irrelevant divider thing._

I tried to concentrate through the day, but I just couldn't keep my head on! I kept drifting into thoughts of Kyle and the race track. At one point I was daydreaming about Kyle and the teacher called on me. Luckily, it was an easy review question that I aced.

_GET YOUR BRAIN STRAIGHT, GIRL! WHERE'S YOUR HEAD?_ My friend Ashley messaged me

_With the smoking hot racecar driver from Tuesday and Saturday. Look at this pic, isn't he GORGEOUS?_ Harmony responded.

_Mine._ I replied looking at the pictures Harmony was sharing. One was a black and white portrait of Kyle holding me in his arms. I was laughing with my head close to his. Another was our first kiss, then us smiling and finally me resting my head on his shoulder. The final one had a look of peace and intimacy that was almost eerie. She sent another that was me in the racing suit, leaning against the front corner of the Z. Kyle was walking towards me and you could see his back. My helmet was resting under my arm, my eyes where full of happiness and excitement. It was just before he explained to me how to drift.

_Wow… you two have something special, don't you, Cami?_ Ash messaged.

_Yeah, I think I might be falling… off a cliff, yeah that's it!_ I told them, smiling when another photo popped up. It was the first day I'd had my LFA, and I was leaning against it, smiling with my hair down and my head tilted to the right slightly. I was wearing close-fitting jeans and a flowing pale yellow top with a simple silver chain hanging from my neck (that was hiding dog tags) with a braided silver bracelet on my left hand. The back drop was a park that had been blurred out. _ I sent this to him_ Harmony wrote.

_You look breathtaking!_ Ash gushed.

_Thanks. I can't wait for today's lesson; he said I would be driving the backup car… _I trailed off as the bell rang for the last period… Driver's Ed. For today's class, we drove our cars around a course of cones set up in a wet-down area of the parking lot.

"Do we get to skid?" I asked excitedly. Harmony's eyes widened.

"The goal is to not skid, Ms. Manoso." He replied, not looking up from his clipboard.

"That may be _your_ goal, but I know how to have fun." I smirked at him.

"Because you're a professional racecar driver" He said, looking up from his clipboard.

"Nope. But I do take lessons with one. And he lets me drive his race-made drifting car without thinking about it!" I smiled brightly at him.

"Really, may I know this man's name?" He asked me, looking down his nose to me.

"Kyle Lancer. Would you like me to call him for proof?" I asked, pulling out my phone. "He's on speed dial"

"No need" He dismissed. "Drivers, go fetch your cars and drive them to this white line"

I turned to get my car from where the Merry Men left it. Much to Harmony's delight, they had also dropped off her Mitsubishi Evo, too. I drove it up to the stout, gray-haired man.

"First with Ms. Manoso, since she thinks she can drive better than anyone"

"I never said that. I just asked if we could skid." I shrugged, sliding into my car and letting a grin spread over my face-it wasn't like he could see it with my tinted windows. I revved the engine up and did a small burnout, leaving the line and racing to the turn with standing water. I jerked the wheel left and touched the gas, tapping the clutch briefly and pulling the Emergency brake. It glided through the turn beautifully and I came to a sliding stop at the instructor. (_A/N I think this is how you drift, but heads up, it's illegal on roads! I'm probably wrong about how, but oh well…)_

"That's how you do it" I grinned, leaning on the hood. There were a couple 'wow's and I heard Ashley say 'you think she'd give me lessons?' to Harmony who had her camera and was snapping away. "When?" I replied to Ashley.

"Very impressive, but I'd like you to drive through it next time, not try for suicide." He stated, signaling one of my classmates to go. The boy drove an old Beemer and took the slow approach but still spun out.

"Too much brake, Blake" I told him when he parked next to me. "Want me to show you how to approach?"

"Sure?" He asked, walking around the back to get in the passenger seat. I hopped into the gold sedan and cranked the engine over, driving it to the line. The instructor nodded and I pressed the gas in.

"When you hit the water, immediately turn the wheel. If you start to spin, there is a spot in every spin that you can make a comeback from." I explained, kicking the rear end into a spin. The car paused for a brief moment. "Right there. You want to jerk the wheel the other way when it pauses"

"How do you know that?" Blake asked me after I completed the challenge.

"I've spun a $200,000 350Z on my first day ever at the track. The next time Kyle told me that trick." I said, getting out and switching with him. He took it through once and did it perfectly.

"Thanks! You're a great instructor!" He praised.

"Anytime" I told him.

"Next" The instructor called. A couple more passed through the challenge before Harmony was called.

"I'm gonna die, so tell my mom and dad I love them, and my brother can't get hold of my laptop or my camera or my car…" Harmony dramatized as she walked over to her car.

"You'll" _laugh _"be" _laugh_ "fine" _laugh _"Harmony" I managed to get out around my hysterical laugh/giggle/things with the rest of the crew.

"If I do, tell them that, though!" She said, walking backwards for a second to wave her arm at us.

"Okay, whatever." I shook my head as she got into the sedan and sped away. She took it wide, but made it through fine… until you had to stop. She had to slam on brakes to keep from mowing the instructor down and got thrown onto the steering wheel.

"Is she okay?" Ashley asked when she had barely moved.

"I'll see" I said, strolling over there and jerking the door open. I pinched her hard and she jerked away.

"OW, what the heck is wrong with you, woman? You got a problem with me!" She screamed at me. She looked at me closer "Oh, it's you."

I was laughing so hard when she finished that I was gasping for air.

"Harmony, Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked from behind me I looked over my shoulder.

"Kyle!" I beamed, "What are you doing here?"

"_Someone_" He motioned to Harmony, "told me you were doing the skid pad test"

"Why am I not surprised? Harmony!" I snapped at her while she was dramatizing behind me, making the rest of them laugh.

"Yes, Mother?" She smiled sweetly.

"Take a chill pill, already! You just almost-crashed into **me**! You don't need to be dancing the hula!" I told her. She bowed her head shamefully.

"Are you okay?" The instructor asked.

"Yea, I'm fine" She called to him.

"Ms. Manoso, try again." He told me.

"I'll come with" Kyle said, getting in the passenger seat as I cranked the engine up.

"In 3, 2, 1, Go" The instructor counted down. I pressed in the gas and let the car take off, coming to sixty in what seemed like a millisecond. A grin crept across my face as we quickly approached the turn. I quickly turned the wheel and let it slide as we came into it. Kyle was looking kind of scared when the water blazed up to our windows. In a matter of seconds, we were out of it and parked again.

The bell rang as I got out and glanced over to Kyle who was looking slightly wobbly.

"You okay?" I inquired as I walked over to him.

"I haven't been on a skid pad in a while, but I'll be fine in a minute." He said.

"Whatever you say…" I trailed off, grinning internally. Go figure he'd get sick from me.

"Would you mind driving me back to the track? Mark dropped me off." He asked, looking behind me.

"Sure, get back in. I'll go get my report card from Mr. Grumps." I stated, turning to go over to where my class was gathered.

"Cam, don't insult your teachers" He said, looking pained.

"That's his name!" I laughed as I walked over to him. "May I have my report from today, Sir?"

"Yes, here it is. But I must say, I suggest you calm down your style before going out on too many public roads, Ms. Manoso." He stated, handing me the piece of cardstock. "You can get banned from competing if they believe you are reckless."

"You mean drive like a ninety year old lady?" I growled.

"Yes, that is the recommendation" He suggested, handing another student their card. It really pushed my buttons that he could act like it was nothing.

"You know what?" I all but screamed "I'll drive however I want. And I dare you to keep me from drifting!" With that I stormed away to my car and hauled ass out of there with Kyle in tow. It probably seems like I exploded, because I did… with good reason. When I was learning to drive, my uncle Lester made the mistake of being a perfectionist and correcting me when I tried to drive in my own style. I guess it was the right pressure at the right time. I had been very stressed and worried and just plain on edge because of school testing and I hadn't had an outlet, so when he corrected me for the hundredth time, I just blew. Now, whenever someone tries to change or insult me, I just explode.

"I'm not even going to ask" Kyle said, shaking his head and leaning into his bucket seat, messing with my GPS.

"Good, I wasn't going to tell you." I replied, keeping my eyes on the road and swerving through traffic.

Silence took over the cabin for a while until Kyle couldn't take it.

"The backup car is a 2013 Mustang. It needs a little more clutch than the Z and you need more gas. IF you like it, you can start using it." He told me, looking over to me.

"Then you won't have a backup" I stated, glancing at him.

"Lorenzo was getting another anyway. He wanted a Z so that I would have the same thing for a backup. He was going to sell the Mustang to another team, but now I think he's planning on letting you drive it." He informed me.

"Sweet" I said as my phone buzzed.

"I'm sorry Walter is not home at the time. Please call back later" I said in a robotic voice.

"Okay, tell Walter that she better call me back if she ever wants to race"

"Bite me, Lorenzo" I stuck my tongue out at the screen

"Hands on the wheel" He stated blandly. "You better watch your mouth young lady"

"When you retire in Antarctica, old man." I threatened in an icy tone.

"Either way, Cami, you better get your butt over here before they close practices. We want to watch you go" I heard a voice that could only be Ashley's.

"Who's there with you?" I asked cautiously. Ashley tended to bring a ton of friends with her when she went somewhere.

"Harmony" She stated.

"Meet me at the garage, you can hang out there before we head out on the track" I invited. When we got there, I stepped out of the LFA with Kyle and walked around the front. Before I could get to the door, Kyle grabbed me hand and pulled me over to him.

"What?" I giggled.

"Just wanted to tell you you'll do great Saturday" He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Saturday?" I asked.

"Lorenzo entered you in a race with my Z" He grinned.

"Why does that not surprise me?" I whispered as he leaned down to kiss me. I heard the door open but ignored it, not wanting to leave the safety of being with Kyle.

"What the chicken do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed. I glared at her as I backed out of Kyle's warm embrace.

"What the chicken?" She shrugged.

-Lapse in Time

I got out of the Z and took my helmet off, reviewing my lap with Kyle and Mark.

"That last corner was a bit slippery, I'll have to remember to keep the E brake on for it" I stated as Ashley came up to me.

"That was so cool!" she told me as she took her camera from her neck. "I'd never be brave enough to do that!"

"You can come with me on my next lap" I suggested, fully thinking she'd ignore my invitation and change the subject.

"You think you could? I mean, I don't want to be a nuisance and get you in trouble with Lorenzo!" She asked hopefully.

"You think Lorenzo would care? No, as long as I don't kill you- from wrecking or giving you a heart attack!" I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face when her jaw hung open like a fish.

"Put a fire suit on and get in" I told her pointing to Lorenzo's office. "He has one"

Mark had been watching her the entire time we had been talking.

"Mark" I said, getting his attention. "She has a boyfriend"

He looked visibly disappointed.

"BUT, they're on thin ice right now. He slipped up and called her Tiffany a week ago. He's been cheating on her with this slut in our class who has a tendency to steal her boyfriends" I explained. He looked a little bit relieved, but still unsure. "And Ashley's about to find out that Tiffany's not the only one he's been cheating with" I added.

"You're kidding me" Mark said in disbelief. "You aren't even seniors in high school!"

"Actually, I am. I take my senior classes in the morning and my other classes in the afternoon." I corrected.

"Are you going to college next year?" Kyle asked.

"I was thinking last night about skipping a year. I had planned to before so that I could do some training with my dad, but now I'm going to focus on racing." I announced right as Ashley came over.

"Ready" She smiled.

"C'mon. Kyle, will you be the spotter for the last corner, since I suck at it?" I smiled, opening the door and climbing through the roll cage.

"Whoa! Crap! How do you get in?" Ashley asked when she opened the door.

"Go through the roll cage" Mark told her.

"Oh… got it!" She smiled happily, slipping through the bars.

"Turn on your mic" I said, pointing to the button on her helmet.

"Ready?" I heard Kyle's voice ask through the headset. I cranked the car up and revved the engine.

"Well I guess that answered you" Mark chuckled.

Ashley decided that squealing every time I went sideways was a good idea… she quickly learned to shut it and that if she kept it up, everyone was going to strangle her.

"Cam, come on in so you can meet the other teams before everyone goes home" Kyle suggested.

"Got it" I said, steering the vehicle down the drive to the garages in the infield. I hopped out and took off my helmet. "Sorry, guys! I burned out another set of tires!" I joked when the all came walking in.

Kyle grinned and helped Ashley get her seat belt undone when she started panicking.

"It was holding me in the seat, I swear!" She shouted when she got out. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

-Time Lapse

After I met the rest of the teams and the crew cleared out, it was just me and Kyle along with Ashley and Mark.

"Ash, what did you get on your Driver's Ed?" I asked her.

"Worse than you" She said.

"That tells me a lot, I only drifted my car through the cones, taught three others to drive through the skid pad too, and back-talked my teacher twice" I rolled my eyes at Mark's smirk.

"You're forgetting the drag race with Harmony the second week when you had your dad's Lamborghini" Ashley pointed out.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that!" I laughed at the looks I got from Kyle and Mark. "What did you make?"

"Nine out of ten for the skid pad" She told me, yawning. "I'm going home"

"Be careful. I don't want another Polche." Ashley cracked up at my reference and I couldn't help but start losing it.

"Polche?" Kyle asked me, smiling.

"When Harmony crashed dad's Porsche into the pole, it became known as the Polche" I laughed. I had to bend over because my stomach was hurting and I couldn't feel my cheeks.

(A half hour/ hour later)

Kyle and I walked out to our cars and Kyle pulled me in for one last kiss. When we finally had to pull back for air, I rested my head on his shoulder. I couldn't help but not want to ever leave his arms.

"You did great today. It's a good thing Lorenzo entered you in the Level 1 division instead of 0." He whispered into my hair.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"He thought you would do better in the second division instead of the first one." He told me, a smile starting on his lips. The way he was rubbing my back was making me sleepy.

"Mm… you better stop that before I fall asleep" I mumbled into his shoulder. I felt his chest rise as he chuckled.

"After I ask you something" He told me.

"And what would that be?" I asked, forcing myself to lift up my head.

"Would you like to go out with me Friday after practice?" He invited.

"I'd love that!" I beamed.

"Hey… I have Friday off and I'm supposed to be doing some training in the pool at Rangeman… would you like to come meet everyone? I know you've met Tank and my parents, but there's a ton more. And you _really_ need to meet my uncle Lester!" I grinned.

"I'll see you then" He told me, kissing me again and opening my door for me.

**Congrats! I've FINALLY Updated again!**

**Sneak Peek into the coming chapters (some could be a while away…):**

"_Kyle…" I called sweetly to him from the other side of the shop._

"_Oh crap" He mumbled from under the SUV._

_Next:_

"_Or you could just tell him now"_

"_You're back!"_

These may not be exact, but they're close. I don't have 4 written yet, so hang in there with me! I have school, horseback riding, and I can't get a break! We'll have to wait 'till spring break to _really_ move forward!

JLRS


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up Friday morning at 6, and groan, getting up I go to my closet, I get dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, I walk out of my bedroom, and look up at dad, "Hey, Cami!" Dad greets, looking up from his twigs and bark.

"Hey, can I have real food today?" I ask.

"This is real food, Cami." He says, amused.

"No, it's not!" I say, grabbing a plate of bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs, I poured some syrup over it, and said, "This is real food." He just shook his head; I ate then walked down to the elevator.

I went down to the gym, and changed into a tight workout top and shorts, my sneakers staying on, I started running on the treadmill, after 5 miles, Striker stopped me, "Change into your water clothes, you'll be doing weight training now." He says gently, I nod, and go to the locker room; I change into a bikini, and come out without sneakers. I look for Striker and find that he's setting up the weights as Kyle walks in. They both scan me over and Striker resumes his work while Kyle smiled at me and gave Striker a hand when I dove into the pool. I'm not exactly model worthy, but I'm in killer shape. I can go up to five minutes underwater without coming up for air, I run a couple marathons a year, and pretty easily lift Ashley up.- The weights where nylon straps around weighted bags would have to be retrieved by me, some to be put on my shoulders, some on my arms, and some on my ankles.

"Let's start with 5 pounds on each arm, warm up." He says, I nod, diving into the pool; I swim a few laps, and then am told to retrieve the weights, put them on my arms, and start swimming. After I finish that, I pull myself up the side of the pool, wiping my eyes clear of water.

"Don't stop; put the small weights on your ankles now." Striker orders me. I slip the straps over my feet and slide into the pool, "Do a couple laps." He tells me.

After a few laps, he lets me quit, I take the weights off, and pull myself out of the pool again, "Really, Striker? I'm impressed." I say sarcastically, rubbing my eyes, he laughs, "I had to do it with weight bags in the basic army training, that's nothing." He says as I roll my eyes.

"This isn't the army though." I complain, looking at Kyle, "Hey, Guess you've met my trainer, more like torturer" I say, glaring at Striker, he smiles, "I'm not as hard on you as Tank would be, or Les…" He trails off.

"Lester would be easier, I could give him cake, and he'd let me off the hook!" I say, taking a towel to my hair.

"Speak of the devil" Striker mumbled as I look at the door.

"Hey Les!" I greet, drying my body off, "Ah, you're doing weight training, always fun." Lester says, coming over to us, "Lester, meet Kyle, Kyle meet Lester." I introduce, the shake hands and nod at each other, I roll my eyes, "What kind of torture next, Striker?" I ask him, looking at his amused face.

"Track" He says, I groan, and go change back into my workout clothes, I come out and Striker smiles, "Don't look so innocent, you're the one at fault here, why can't I swim last?" I ask him, making a gesture with my hand, "Because you'd be dead tired." He says. I roll my eyes, "That's why I want to swim last! If I pass out you'll have to give me the day off." I point out; he just chuckles, and says, "Three laps." Pointing to the annoying track around the gym, I roll my eyes, starting to run, when I come to where I can see them, they're reclined in beach chairs, "Really?" I ask Striker, slowing.

"Speed up!" He says. I roll my eyes, lengthening my stride.

Dad walks in the gym, "Hey dad." I greet, annoyed by Striker, he sits beside them, and "What am I, entertainment?" I say to them as I run past again, "Yes, actually, very good entertainment." Lester says from the treadmill, I hit him on the shoulder as I run by.

"Harsh" he says, acting hurt.

"You didn't even flinch!" I say, slowing to a walk my next lap, "Run!" Striker says "No, I've already run the three laps." I say, getting my water bottle.

"Okay, if you want to be smart, go ask Cal to help you in the range." He says, getting up, "I'll pass." I say, and he smiles, "Fine, another 5 laps." He orders, getting on a treadmill, I glare at him, and run the final laps, I end barely out of breath, "Finally, you don't pass out!" Ranger teases me, "Watch it!" I warn jokingly, escaping to the locker room, I get dressed again, and am slightly lightheaded, "Hey, dad, you got any Real food on 5?" I ask, walking out.

"No, just twigs and bark!" Lester says from across the gym.

"Okay, I'll go steal some from Ella." I say, then hear Ranger laugh, "There is food on 5, don't bother Ella," Ranger argues.

"No, there is edible stuff on 5, but there is no Food!" I say, Kyle laughs, walking towards me, Striker says, "You're not done yet, Cami!" over his shoulder, "Yes I am, see ya'll!" I say, ducking through the door I start up the stairs, pausing for Kyle at the top, he's laughing, and "Not funny if you're me." I say, he shakes his head, and we ride to 5, "We'll go to the Control Room first, Cal and Hal are on duty." I say, stepping out, I hear, "Who's here now, Cami?" From Tank's office, "Tank, I'll sic Lula on you!" I threaten; I hear the smile in his voice, "That's not punishment." He says back, "I'll send Grandma Mazur for you!" I threaten, he hushes, and I smirk, "Thought so." I say, walking to the Control Room, I steal a chair, "Hey Boys." I say, they turn around.

"Eyes on the monitors!" Tank barks, and they immediately turn back around.

"Cal and Hal, meet Kyle, Kyle meet Cal and Hal, they're Rangeman employees" I say, they turn around, and "I'll watch monitors for a little while." I offer, Cal jumps up, "Thanks, Cami." He says, walking to the break room, Kyle laughs, "We all hate monitors, it's boring." I say, he sits in Cal's chair.

"Who are you?" Hal asks Kyle, I internally wince at the tone of his voice, "Hal, be nice, or I'll sic Grandma on you." I threaten, glancing at him, his eyes widen, I smile, and "I'm not above blackmail." I remind, turning to the monitors, I put my feet on the desk, leaning back in the chair, Kyle and Hal get in a discussion about the Z, I zone out, watching the monitors absently.

I feel arms around me, and startle back to the world, "OH," I say, practically jumping, Mom laughs, "you need," She starts.

"Oh god, Dad's rubbed off on you." I say, looking up. I hear Kyle laughing and flip him off.

"To be more aware of my surroundings, ya da ya da ya." I say sarcastically, smiling at her, making her laugh.

"You do!" She exclaims.

"Why? I'm not under any threat right now, no one's mad at the moment." I say, she rolls her eyes, "I heard you wanted real food." She says, holding out a plate with red velvet cake, an evil smirk comes to my face, I take it, "Finally! Someone who understands what food is!" I say jokingly as I start eating, Cal comes back, "Hey, you never bring me cake!" He tells mom, I smile, "You're not her daughter!" I say, "You also don't have about twenty trackers on you." I say, getting up, he took his seat, he shrugged, "Trade." He says. I shake my head, "I'm good." I say, leaning against the wall.

He shakes his head, turning back to the monitors, "Come on, Kyle, let's go see Tank, I have something for him." I say, turning, Kyle gets up, following me to Tank's office, "They aren't as mean as they look, are they?" He asks me, I shake my head, "Nope, they're really big puppies that include you, Striker." I say, hitting the inside of his cubicle as we walk by, "Hey Cami." He greets, doing paper work, I walk into Tank's office, "Hey big guy." I say, sitting on the desk, facing the door, I nod my head towards the door to Kyle, he shuts the door, I lay down on the desk, and head sticking off the other end, Tank sighs, "Really? That my paperwork under you." He pretends to complain, I smirk, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind me crinkling it so you'll have to delay it, then," I say, he shakes his head, "Nope, whatcha need?" He asks, I shrug, "Got any reason I can take the day off?" I ask him he shakes his head, I nod upside-down, "kk big guy." I say, pulling myself up again, Kyle laughs, "I do this allot..." I say, and look at Tank, "You heard from Lula yet today?" I ask him, he shakes his head, I rub my hands together, and "I think I'll pay her a visit." I say, getting off the desk, he laughs, "You know she'll be pissed for interrupting her 'work'," He says to me, I look back over my shoulder, "What's the worst she'll do, sit on me, taze me? She loves me, she won't do either." I say, walking towards the door, "I'm going to talk to Binky for a minute, then I might go take my father, ya'll can chit chat, or whatever." I say, opening the door, Kyle sits down, and I close it back, walking down the hall, I reach Binky's cubicle, "Binky, can you deactivate my trackers for a little while?" I ask him, he nods, "How long?" He asks, I shrug, "the rest of the day." I say, he nods, deactivating them, "Thanks, I'll be hanging out with Kyle a little, and I hate it when the trackers go off." I say, and he nods, looking over his shoulder at me, leaning against the side of his cubicle.

"Where you going? Just for reference." He says, I shrug, "Track probably, I'll call ya'll later, I'm going to talk to Ranger, if I don't check in by tomorrow, call the FBI." I joke, he laughs, "We won't find you." He says, I nod, "True" I say, walking back to my dad's office.

I knock on the door, "Come in." He barks, I open the door, "Hey, I'm going to be off the grid for the rest of the day, see ya" I say, about to leave, when it sinks in.

"What do you mean, 'off the grid?' You know I don't like you not having trackers." He says, I look back at him.

"I'm hanging out with Kyle, I'll be fine. We're probably going to the track, and I'll turn the trackers on later." I say to him, he nods reluctantly, "And I'm taking the LFA, see ya" I say, finally leaving, I walk the three doors to Tank's office, and knock.

"Come on in." He says nicely, I open it, smiling at Kyle and Tank, "Hey, I'm going to take the LFA on the track." I say, Kyle gets up, "Okay, let's go." He says, I turn to Tank, "See ya, oh, and if I don't talk to Lula, tell her I have something I Need to tell her, please." I say, batting my eye lashes at Tank, "Yes, and Boss Lady." He says, I laugh, "I'm not your boss, that's Ranger." I say, and watch Tank tense at the name, "I thought he told you not to call him that." Tanks said, I smirked.

"Doesn't mean I had to listen." I say, closing the door behind us, Kyle laughed, "Why do you call your father by his street name?" He asks me as we step into the elevator, I shrug, "I do in the office, his 'men' don't really know his first name, and so I call him by Ranger." I say, stepping out, twirling the LFA keys around my finger, I unlock the car, and get in, Kyle gets in the passenger seat, "You ready?" I ask him, starting the car, I pull out of the drive, and drive to Newark and the track, the whole way we talked about our cars, of course.


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled into the track, and went around to the garage, I put it in park, and cut the car off, I got out and Kyle helped me put racing tires on the LFA, he was the spotter for me around the flick, so he went ahead and left to the watch station, I got changed into a fire suit, just in case, and put the helmet on I turned the headset on as I got in the car, and heard, "Man, you've got to stop!" from Mark, and then, "For goodness sake, Mark, really? Here? Now?" Kyle asked him, and I said, "Geez, glad I'm not the only one who fights with friends over this." I said as I came to the starting line and looked over at Mark, who'd gone silent.

"Ready?" he asks me.

"Yup." I say, he jerks his fingers my way, and I launch the LFA off the starting line, "What was that about, anyway?" I ask as I drift the car through a turn.

Silence.

"Okay, let's see who has to explain to Ashley why we wear fire suits, and listen to her screams." I threaten, they start tumbling words out, and after about 15 seconds I say, "Whoa, one at a time, I'm driving too, ya know!" And start the drift through the flick, I lose control of the LFA going into the second, and spin the car out, I'm about to hit the wall when I slam the brakes on the car hard enough that it skids to a stop, the seat belt catches me too hard, knocking the breath out of me, and I'm slammed back into the seat by gravity, after about 5 seconds, Kyle says, "You okay, Cam?" And I look up, air rushing into my lungs.

"Yeah." I gasp. "Distracted."

"That was some pretty creative language you used just then, Cami!" Mark chuckles.

"I wasn't raised by old an lady, that's for sure." I smiled as I spun the car back around.

I drive the rest of the course and start over, "Explain again why I heard a fight at the beginning of all this?" I ask as I slow to a stop at the start line, "GO!" Mark said, and I slammed the gas down, starting to shift the car, I drift through a few turns with silence and say, "Well?" I ask as I come to the flick.

"Keep the car steady through here." Kyle says, ignoring my instructions for an explanation.

"Explain!" I say mid-drift, he stays silent.

"Not funny, anymore guys." I warn in a deadly tone, going through a few more turns, I say, "Okay, then. I'm heading back to the garage, mic is off for me." I say, cutting the mic off.

I shut the car off, unbuckling I get out, taking the helmet off I change the tires before Kyle and Mark make it back, I'm under the car checking the undercarriage when they pull up in a golf cart, I slide out, and un jack the car, "Good job, next time try to not spin out." Mark says. I roll my eyes, staying silent.

After about 5 minutes of my ignoring them, they say, "What did we do?" And I look at them, "Explain what I heard, I can retrieve the tapes either way." I warn, they don't explain, my arms go up, "Okay, then, play hard ball, I can find out what you said either way." I warn, walking to the dressing room I change into my casual clothes, and call Cal, "Cal… can I have the recordings from the spotter's mics from the last round at the track?" I ask, walking out, "Yeah, here you go, playing now." He says, downloading them to my phone.

I look up at them, "Okay, I have the tapes, are you going to tell me what was said, or shall I listen to them for myself?" I ask them, Kyle starts, "It's all his fault!" He said, nodding to Mark, "Why is it your fault, Mark?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "I was just asking a simple question." He shrugs.

"And what was that?" I ask them both.

"Whether you two were going out or not." Mark said, I shrugged, "Okay, that's all I wanted." I say, turning my back to them, I walk over to the LFA, "I'm going to get more food, be back in 30." I say, getting in the car, I drive off and find a McDonalds.

When I return, I park in the lot, and walk in the garage with the food bag, "Hey guys, back" I say, leaning on the wall as I take out my food, a cheeseburger and fries, "Whatcha get?" Mark asks, washing his hands, "Cheeseburgers." I say, eating some of mine, "Works for me." Kyle says, taking the back, we sit against the Z; I finish first, and say, "What time is it?" Kyle looks at his watch, "3." He says simply, I shrug, getting up, I call Harmony, "Hey, Ashley here!" She says, rocking out to music in the background.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask her, listening closer to the music in the background.

"Not much, getting ready for my date." She announces, mumbling the lyrics.

"Date? I thought you and Asshole-I mean _butthead_- broke up?" I say, thinking of who could possibly have asked her out.

"Yes, Mark asked me out!" She exclaims.

"Really?" I say, running my hands through my hair.

"Where are you going?" I ask her, smiling knowingly at Mark.

"The movies then we were going to go for pizza." She says as I hear the rustle of her getting clothes out.

"Cool. I gotta go, have fun" I say, hanging up. "So, Mark. Do you have something to share with us?" I ask him, pulling my hair back in a ponytail.

He mumbles something inaudibly.

"What? You asked Ashley out?" I smile at him, swinging my water bottle around a circle lazily.

"Maybe" He calls to me.

"Does that mean yes? Because otherwise Ashley told me wrong" I say, smiling in his direction as I toss my bottle in the trash. My cell phone buzzes. "What crazy is after me now?" I ask the control room when I answer.

"Your mom says you need to come home so she can help you get ready for your date" Striker tells me.

"Coming" I say into the phone. "Can Kyle come with?"

He grumbles something on the other end, but I can't decipher it. "Yeah sure"

"Okay." I say, he's already hung up.

"Well, who was that?" Mark asks me, I look over my shoulder, "Control room, I got to go, Kyle, you can stay, or come with me, I don't care."

"Have a nice day, Mark" Kyle says, following me, I hear Mark snicker.

"Mark….. I can make a single phone call and ruin your night." I warn him, typing in Ashley's name.

He stops, "That is evil, Cami" He says, I smirk.

"I know" I say sweetly, getting into my LFA.

Kyle gets into my car, laughing, he shakes his head, and I start it.

We drive back to Rangeman talking about my round on the track; I step out of the car and hear, "Cami!" I turn around, and see a paintball gun being held to me by Uncle Lester.

"Hey Uncle Lester, why am I being held hostage by you?" I call across the hollow garage, Kyle gets out laughing.

"Because you have to stay here and lay with us!" He laughs, dropping the gun, Kyle just shakes his head.

"May I remind you that you're not my boss?" I say, looking over at him as I walk to the elevator.

Kyle laughs, and he and Lester are talking when my cell rings, "Yo!" I say into the phone.

"That's my line, Cami" Dad says I smile.

"Whatcha need?" I ask.

"Nothing, I need to talk to ya later" He says, I get suspicious.

"About what?" I ask glancing at Kyle, he and Les are standing attention.

"Nothing" He says hanging up.

"I swear." I mumble, the elevator doors open, and I'm pulled in by my mother.

She's bouncing up and down, and I look at her like she has 3 heads, "Who gave you your sweets back?" I ask, a little scared by her antics.

Kyle and Les laugh, getting in. Les puts his hands on her shoulders, and she glares at him, "Let me go Lester Santos." She orders, his eyebrows waggle, and I laugh.

"That never works, Santos." I say, stepping onto 5, "Come on" Les says to Kyle, pulling him one way, Kyle looks at me, I shrug, "See ya" I say, heading to my father's office.

"How nice of you to let Les occupy Kyle" Mom says sarcastically.

I laugh, "Hey, I have to talk to dad." I say, and she nods, going into her office.

"Hey, Wassup?" I ask Dad, closing the door behind me.

"You got any new requests from me?" He asks me, leaning back in his chair.

"Not really… I'd like to move onto 2 before I turn 18, though." I say, he nods, "Okay, you can move." He says.

"What? Since when is it that easy? I normally beg for months for what I want! Why the sudden change?" I say.

"You're almost 18, time for you to make your own decisions. Do you know anyone that could replace our mechanic?" he states, quickly drifting off subject.

"Yeah, let me check in with some people" I say, immediately thinking of the pit crew and Kyle.

I step out of his office, and Kyle is glaring at Lester, who's saying, "And if you really make him mad, he'll just shoot you" I laugh.

"Who, Dad?" I ask innocently, closing the door.

"Yeah" Kyle says, I smile.

"Probably, he's really protective." I say, "You met the guys yet?" I ask Kyle, he shakes his head.

"Enjoy, there's probably 25 on this floor, I'll see Ya'll later." I say.

"Cami!" My mother calls, I look over, she pulls me away from Kyle and Les, into the elevator, "Oh come on!" I complain.

She smiles, and helps me get ready for my date with Kyle, she lets me talk about him and the track, and the pit crew for a few minutes then starts putting on my makeup.

By the time she's done my eyes are heavy and I feel all fake. I look at myself in the mirror, "You're beautiful!" She adores.

I'm wearing a knee-length yellow sundress with pink trim, and a soft pink jacket that hung off my shoulders flowingly. My dark curly hair was tamed into smooth waves, my blue eyes popped with the black mascara, and light pink shaded my cheeks and eye lids. A soft red was on my lips, and my long legs were gorgeous in the pink 4" heels. I hold the most resemblance to my mother, with a slightly darker skin tone and hair, her blue eyes, and her temper. I somehow have my dad's awareness most of the time and I'm a great shot with a bow and arrow as well as various guns, and everyone keeps me away from the throwing knives!

As I smile at my reflection, my dad walks in and I see a sparkle in his eyes.

I turn around and grin at him, "Thank you for finally letting me go somewhere without ten people on me, dad! I appreciate it." I say, hugging him.

"Who said no one would be near you?" He asked.

"**Do not** have me and Kyle followed everywhere. We both deserve some privacy, I'm under constant watch and he's with his team all day." I hiss at him.

At that moment, the doorbell rings…. Wait… we have a doorbell? Either way I run to answer it but don't beat mom. She greets him and is about to let him in when I distract her.

"Mom, Lester wants you to practice with my bow and arrow" I tell her. It's true, only a couple days late…

"I already did!" She says. I look at her blankly.

"You didn't even hit the target once" I tell her.

"So? I practiced." She says; I glare at her, "Yes, practiced, horribly! GO, now" I order, she goes to my dad's bedroom, okay, or you can do that, I think.

"You ready?" Kyle asks me as I stare after my mother; guess I wasn't as aware as I thought.

"Yeah, let me grab something real quick." I say, and grab the keys to my LFA and my dog tags from the small silver dish.

"Okay, ready." I say, and shut the door behind me, we ride the elevator down in silence, and I scramble the cameras in the garage.

"Ah, I love that little button" I say, smiling at the black button on my key ring, Kyle laughs.

"What is it?" He asks me as we get off the elevator, stepping into the dark garage.

"It scrambles the cameras." I say, tossing him the keys, he smiles at me.

"Ah, I can see why you like it then." He says, I nod, slipping in the passenger seat of the sports car. I slip the dog tags over my head and fasten the chain at the back of my neck, placing the tags where they were hidden from view. "What are those?" Kyle asks me, pulling out of the garage.

"My dog tags. They have my medical alert tag on them, so I have to wear them when I go somewhere" I explain, pulling them where he could see them.

"Why do you have to wear them?" He turns the car towards the Point Pleasant. I was really hoping for him to not ask. I'm not proud of having Epilepsy, but I live with it and can carry on normal life. I hate it when people treat me like some doll, because I'm not, I'm a human that can take a beating.

I bite my lip and mumble "Because I have Epilepsy."

"I'm sorry, I…" He goes to say.

"Don't be. I was born with it and I have a type that I'll probably grow out of. I'm expected to stop showing symptoms next year." I tell him, faintly smiling. "And don't stop treating me like a normal person. I rarely get that. Even Harmony and Ashley sometimes forget that I'm not some china doll that needs to be placed on a shelf."

"What do I do if you have a seizure?" He asks.

"If I'm driving, take the wheel and move my leg so that I can't stomp the gas then move the car out of the road and call my mom or dad. Don't call 911 unless it's really bad. Drive the car back to Rangeman and let Bobby's crew take care of me." I tell him, putting my arm on the arm rest.

"I can handle that" He says, taking my hand and starting to rub gentle circles with his thumb. I close my eyes and rest my head on the head rest. "Feel good?"

I moan a yes and he chuckles, letting me drift off for the ride to Point Pleasant. I feel someone gently shaking my arm.

"Cami, wake up, Cami baby, wake up" Kyle whispers to me. I open my eyes and smile lazily at him.

"Hey" I mumble.

"Hey" He grins at me. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"I'll just go back to sleep." I tell him, closing my eyes.

"No, come on" He tugs at my arm gently and let him pull me from the car. We walked out to the beach and down to the shoreline for an hour or so, talking about racing, family, and cars, just whatever.

"Did you fix up the mustang yourself?" I asked him when he mentioned his dad's car.

"With some help from Mark." He told me, sitting down on the sand. I dropped down beside him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Guess that means you're a pretty good mechanic, considering how bad it must have looked." I said simply, staring out at the ocean.

"Not Really, Why?" He asked, looking over at me.

"Because Rangeman needs a new mechanic and I was thinking about you and the pit crew." I told him, looking up into his eyes.

"Baby I can't work for your dad" He told me.

"Why not?"

"Because I'd be working for you."

"No you wouldn't. I only run searches and occasionally do some surveillance, but I'm not anyone's boss. Please?" I tell him, shaking my head and pushing myself up off the ground. "I'm going for a swim, you in?" He raised his eyebrows at me and I laughed, pulling my dress over my head, revealing a bikini.

"I thought we might be coming to the beach." He smiled and pushed himself off the sand, taking his shoes off as well as his shirt. By now I had my shoes off and my hair in a ponytail. He grabbed my hand and started running towards the ocean. When we reached the edge, he started leading me deeper, until we were in just above our knees. He smiled a dazzling smile and pulled me closer to him.

"Thank You for bringing me out here" I told him, grinning against him.

"Lester told me that you loved the beach, so I figured we could come out here for a while and then head back to meet up with Mark and Ashley for pizza." He told me.

"I wish we could just stay here forever" I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

"We could stay the night, even though your father would kill me" He laughed.

"Not before I killed him- and trust me, I'd be able to." I told him.

"Just remind me not to get on his bad side." He said. Now it was getting a little bit dark, so we headed up and gathered our stuff. Right as we got in the LFA, It started pouring rain. I sucked in a breath. We sat there for a minute and it didn't get better, only worse.

"I really don't want to drive in this." I said, tapping my fingers on the wheel. The windshield wipers were on full blast and I still couldn't see more than a hundred feet ahead of me and we weren't even moving yet.

"Do we have a choice? I mean, I could drive, but with it raining this hard, I'd have to go real slow." He told me.

"Mom and Dad have a beach house a mile or so away from here, and I have an extra key…" I told him, reaching over to my purse and pulling out my phone. The weather looked really bad and it didn't seem like we'd be going anywhere quickly for a good while.

"Why don't we head over there, use that phone to call them, and see what your mom thinks, because I know what your dad will say" He suggested.

"Yeah, can't hurt." I say, reaching to turn my hazard lights on and flipping my headlights to high beam. We slowly moved from the beach to my family's house. It took us ten minutes, but we pulled into the garage and I unlocked the door, activating the cameras all around the house. Kyle followed me in and I walked through the hallway, past the laundry room, to the kitchen, where I picked up the phone and dialed Rangeman.

"Rangeman Security, how may I help you?" Cal's voice asked.

"Cal, its Cami. Can I speak to my mom please?" I asked him, leaning against the counter.

"Sure" He said as he patched me through to her cell.

"Cami, aren't you on your date with Kyle?" She asked me.

"Yes, I am. We have a slight problem. We are in the middle of a torrential downpour, and I can't drive in it, and if Kyle drives, it'll take us all night to get back." I explained as Kyle put his sandals back on. Mom sighed and thought for a moment.

"Where are you?" She asked me.

"We made it to the beach house." I told her.

"If you spend the night, you'll keep the cameras on the entire time" She asked me. We both had an agreement that if I turned the cameras off, they'd be off until my mom turned them on, and then they'd beep so I'd know I had two minutes until they resumed.

"Yes ma'am."

"There's a problem though, Cami. The beach house is three bedrooms, one bed room is an office, one is the master, and the other under renovation. That leaves one. Explain how that works." She told me.

"I'll sleep on the couch." I suggested. I knew very well that the odds of that where about the odds of getting struck by lightning twice in a week, but oh well.

"If you have absolutely no other choice, then fine. But know that one of us-me or your father- will be watching the house the entire time." She warned me.

"Thanks, mom. I was dreading that drive back- the seats in the LFA aren't known for their comfort." I laughed.

"True, Love you" She said.

"Love you" I told her, hanging up. I looked over at Kyle, who was stretching.

"What's up?" He asked me.

"No driving tonight. However, cameras will be on 24/7, I sleep on the couch, and you get the bed." I told him. I was happy about the no driving, but was nervous about the night. See, I have a terrible fear of thunder and lightning, so if it starts storming badly, I'll be pacing and keeping Kyle up.

"Okay, what are you doing for clothes?"

"There's duffel in the LFA that has extra. And if all else fails, there's a drawer in my bedroom that has some clothes in it." I told him.

"If you have a bedroom, why are you on the couch? Why are you on the couch, anyway?" He asked me, yawning.

"Because my bedroom is under renovation." I said, getting all of a sudden sleepy. "Goodnight" I told him, flopping on the couch after scrambling the camera.

"Go sleep in the bedroom, I'll take the couch" Kyle told me, pointing.

"But I'm already here" I whined. I stared at me blankly.

"If you can go to sleep in that, fine." I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled over. Ten minutes later, I decided to go get my clothes from the LFA. Kyle was leaning against the wall, looking at me in thought.

"I'm getting some clothes, be right back" I told him, padding out to my car. I pulled my duffel out and closed the trunk, feeling warm arms wrap around me. I started panicking, and then realized it was only Kyle. I turned around in his arms and he kissed me. I was barefoot and in a sundress, and I shivered.

"Come on let's go back in, you can't be sick for your race tomorrow." He said, dragging me by the hand inside, where he picked me up and threw me on the bed. "Go to sleep" He laughed when I scowled at him, but agreed and passed out.

_I was running through the woods. Someone was chasing me. I didn't know who they were. I did know that I was moving on adrenaline and that they were catching up with me. I saw a sturdy tree ahead and prepared to climb up it, hopefully to safety. But before I got there, powerful arms wrapped around me and I screamed as they snatched me up. Terror ripped through me as I tried to fight back, kicking, yelling and throwing wild punches, but I felt a prick and it all went black._

I sat bold upright, covered in a cold sweat, panting. I felt a warm hand on my arm and went to slap it off of me when I realized that it was Kyle. He was sitting on my bed, one leg crossed under him, looking worried. When I relaxed, he leaned over to kiss me deeply.

"Are you okay, Cami? You need something?" He asked me, putting his hand on my hip and pulling me towards him. I glanced at the camera and saw it was off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to get some water, come with me?" I told him, trying to control the violent shaking I hadn't noticed until a couple seconds ago. He nodded and slipped off the bed, helping me. I shakily walked out the door to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses, pouring some water in them and dropping an ice cube into my mouth. Kyle grinned and shook his head.

We leaned against the counter and I drank most of my water before tilting my head back and pouring it on my face. I shook my head and smiled at Kyle, who was laughing his ass off. I chuckled and set my glass in the sink.

"I'm going back to bed" I say, walking halfway back to the bedroom before turning and flopping in on the couch. "On second thought…" I moan into the couch. I crack an eye open and find Kyle flopped in a chair perpendicular to the couch, asleep. I smile and move back to the bedroom and let sleep take me over.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

**I feel so bad for this mistake! My new beta/co-writer is Sebras 99! I completely forgot to tell ya'll last chapeter, so there you go!**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up Saturday with a feeling that something was different. It seemed like a significant change. Maybe it was that there was a pair of strong arms around my torso. I smiled silently as I enjoyed being close to him. Kyle had snuck into bed with me. A sudden realization hit me. The cameras. My eyes darted to the camera and I saw that its little red light was on. Relief washed over me. A red light meant it hadn't been turned on in the last eight hours. Yellow meant it was on in the last two and green meant that the Merry Men were watching you. Now, what the hell happened?

I moaned and wiggled in Kyle's strong grip around me. I felt him move behind me. "Cami?" I heard his voice ask, soft and barely above a mumble from sleep. I flipped over and grinned at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You snuck in here last night" I told him. He smiled at me. Whoa…. What was I talking about? Oh, yes, last night, snuck in, need to know what happened if anything…

"Guilty" He grinned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The couch sucks" He laughed.

"I always land on the couch when we come here" I laugh. My stomach growled. "I'm making breakfast. What do you want?" I offered him. I truly was a good chef, just a terrible cook.

"Pancakes and bacon" He told me, sitting up and rolling out of bed. Oh god, he was shirtless. He must work out some, because he had washboard abs and a relatively strong build. He wasn't overly muscled, but it wasn't surprising that he could pick my light 115 pound frame up. I say this right as he picks me up and plops me on the couch.

"Okay, that's easy. Want grits or cream of wheat with that?" I ask, getting up and walking to the kitchen. He grinned at me and nodded and I pulled out the things I'd need and started whipping up breakfast.

"I haven't had a home cooked breakfast in months" Kyle told me, sitting across the counter from where I was stirring some eggs.

"Move in to Rangeman, you'll have one every day" I told him in all seriousness. "Are you going to take my dad's offer or not?"

"I was thinking about that last night, actually." He told me. I felt a knot arising in my stomach. "I think I will. I mean, before I started racing as my job, I worked at a dealer working on whatever came through the door."

"Really?" I felt my face break into a smile. "You're going to start working for Rangeman?"

"Why not? I've wanted to start working on cars other than the mustang and my old Chevelle…" He said.

"Whoa, wait a second! Chevelle?" I cut him off. "You own a Chevelle and I didn't know about it?" I ask, placing my hands on the counter.

"Yep" He smiled at me.

"What year and where did you get it?" I drilled him.

"You won't know what I'm talking about" He said doubtfully.

"Try me" I hissed.

"1968 SS396 Hardtop Coupe" He told me proudly. "Fully restored and repaired"

"I'm so jealous!" I say to him, glaring at him playfully as I threw the bacon in the pan. I finished the breakfast and moved it to plates and pulled a stool to my side of the bar, licking my lips and picking up some bacon.

I heard soft chuckling and looked up to see Kyle smiling and shaking his head. "What?" I asked him, smiling and leaning across the bar to get the syrup from him. He grabbed and held it behind his back.

"You're so cute in the morning" He told me, kissing me and licking the grease from my lips from the bacon. I look up at him.

"I need to get dressed" I tell him, pushing from the bar and sashaying to the bedroom. I caught him watching me go, but surprisingly he was watching my face and body, not my ass. I moved through the bedroom, gathering a fitting pink button down v neck T-shirt, jeans, and some flip flops. I dressed and then ran a brush through my hair when Kyle appeared at the door.

"We need to hit the road, sweetheart." He told me. I grabbed the duffel I had brought in from the car last night and we got moving. The constant hum of the engine and the sun shining had me relaxed as we weaved through traffic, topping eighty miles an hour. I finally fell asleep with my head on Kyle's shoulder. I only briefly and partially woke up when I heard my door open, but quickly fell asleep again when I was placed on a soft couch. When I became conscious again, I sat up to find myself in Lorenzo's office, on his leather couch. Mark was just coming in the door when I woke up and smiled at me.

"Well nice to see your awake, Sleeping Beauty." He teased, helping me up.

"How was your date with Ashley?" I asked, hearing an engine crank over and some voices as I walked out to the garage.

He grinned at me and sighed.

"Did she punch you in the face?" I asked.

"Almost" He said as Kyle walked over to me.

"That's a first" I told Mark, turning to Kyle. "Time for you race?"

"Twenty minutes" Kyle told me, kissing me and then announcing. "Just enough time to introduce you to the others"

"Oh, yeah. You told me they were on vacation." I recalled.

"Hey Kyle when do we get to meet the new driver? I mean, I have no problem with pretty ladies sticking around, but we should get to know our newest victim!" A blonde guy about my age called to Kyle, walking up and throwing an arm around Kyle's shoulders. Kyle laughed.

"This is Camille Manoso, she's our new driver. Cami, this is Jellybrain, I mean Jake- he's the second driver on our team." Kyle joked. I decided to trick him.

"Bonjour! Par le vou e Francis?" I asked in fluent French, extending my hand. (Hello, do you speak French?)

"Oui" He responded shaking it and smirking at me. "That plan back fired." (Yes)

"Fine. La pomme de terre frappa le dauphin sur la tête." I smirked. (The potato smacked the dolphin on the head)

His head tilted in confusion "Huh?"

I laughed and told him "If you can't understand that, you don't know French."

"I won't even ask" Kyle asked.

"Hey guys, who's LFA? That thing is sexy!" Another guy asked, coming through the door with a box of parts. "Just trying to imagine that car's driver…" He said wistfully, probably imagining a blonde bombshell.

"I try" I grinned at the dark-haired man. His eyes-now the size of saucers- scanned me and then raised his eyebrows at Kyle. They had a silent conversation, and then the man moved to a table and dumped out to the flat surface, sorting through different things and then turning back to me. I had moved where I was leaning against the hood of the Mustang, my ankles crossed with a smirk on my face.

"That's your car?" He asked me, disbelieving.

"If not, I've had the wrong keys for almost a week." I said, laughing when his jaw dropped.

When he came out of his shock, he turned to Kyle and asked "Who's the new driver?"

"That would be me again." I said, watching when his face configured into a quite puzzled look.

"How are you even old enough to drive?" He exclaimed. I gave him a dazzling smile and threw my head back to laugh.

"I'm seventeen, I took Driver's Ed and auto crossed my dad's Porsche. I've had my full license for two years now!" I told him, watching as he processed what I had just said.

"Your dad let you drive his Porsche?" He asked me, clearly stunned.

"Nope." I said, following up with "It was _my_ Porsche, until my friend wrecked it and my dad bought it to fix up again"

"You're freaking kidding me. Your seventeen and have owned a Porsche and an LFA." He said, looking defeated. "How the hell do you…"

I cut him off, explaining "My dad was in the Special Forces, and my mom won the lottery." I grinned at him. "I'm Camille, call me Cami"

"Michael" He introduced himself.

We shook hands then I asked him "What do you drive?" He grinned. _ This should be good._

"1986 Alfa Romeo Spider Veloce" He told me, smiling with pride.

"Nice, my mom's friend has one that I use when I'm in Italy." I smiled, remembering when I'd be driving along the curving roads that wound through the mountains of the country I called home for a year.

Mark glanced down at his watch. "Kyle, you need to get out on the track, the race starts in five minutes"

"Good Luck" I told him, smiling at him then going to get my camera from the LFA. When I walked back in, I received a text.

I glanced down at the text message. _Dress as Kyle for Look-Alike day! Harmony_

"What is it?" Kyle asked, looking up from the test on the engine of the Z that they had been doing.

"About Look-Alike day at Rangeman" I explained, slipping the phone back in my pocket.

"Huh?" He asked, clearly confused.

"You switch places or dress up as the love of your life. Mom trades jobs with dad, and vice versa." I told him.

"Who do you dress up as?" Mark asked me, handing me a radio.

"I was in a coma last year" I said. I had had a seizure and was put in a medical- induced coma to let my body recover from the substantial injury that I had sustained- a broken toe, cracked hip bone, and a shattered thumb with a sprained back. Three and a half months of physical therapy later, I won a 9.5 mile half marathon.

"Oh. Who did Harmony dress up as?" He asked me.

"Brad Pitt" I said, laughter filling the garage. I opened a picture and showed it to them. "Pretty Accurate, too!"

"All Drivers to the track now to start the race please!" The announcer blares.

"Good Luck!" I say to Kyle, smiling at him.

He smiles at me, "Thanks" he says, and is surrounded in an instant by crew.

I am pulled to a booth to watch, and I see Kyle on the grid. Michael hands me a head set, and smile at Mark, who was awaiting the start with me.

"Any day now" He says after about 10 minutes.

"Yeah, any time now would be great, wouldn't it?" Kyle's voice comes through the headset, I smile.

"Yup!" I agree, Kyle laughs.

Mark shakes his head, "Okay, Kyle, you ready?" He asks him.

"Yeah" He says, distracted.

"Kyle" I snap, "huh?" He says, Mark and I laugh.

"Pay attention!" Mark says to him sharply.

"KK" He says, I look at Mark, who looks to his right at Jake, Lorenzo who looks at who pretends he doesn't know us.

"Kyle" I say, "Yeah?" He says, still distracted.

"Pay attention" I say in my sing-song voice, Mark and Jake are looking at me, and I glare at them.

"Yes, Cami" He says, alert again, Mark nods.

"Of course she gets your attention" He inputs.

"_She_ isn't boring" Kyle backfires, I laugh.

"Like I am?" Jake asks.

"Shut up Jake" Mark tells him. I roll my eyes and turn my attention to the track, where the drivers are lining up to take their turn.

We cheered as the Z slid by us in the booth with such grace and style that you'd think it was easy. I noticed Harmony in the stands below us and Ii left the booth to meet her for lunch. We laughed and joked for an hour before Kyle, Jake, and Mark found us at the hot dog vendor. Harmony glanced at me and asked if she should leave.

"Nah." I waved her off. "You'll like Jake"

She just rolled her eyes and took another bite of her hot dog.

"Hey Cami, Harmony." Mark addressed as he went to get something to eat.

Jake and Kyle pulled up extra chairs and Kyle kissed me while Harmony teased me about taking two grades at once-and still doing a college course in the summer.

"I'll shoot you" I threatened playfully.

"No you won't" She doubted, rolling her eyes.

"Want to bet?" I grinned wickedly, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

She gulped. "Nope, I'll pass"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"She's Robin Hood's female version" Harmony told him in a matter-of-fact manner.

"I'm not _that_ good." I blushed, remembering when I shot an arrow down the shaft of another arrow.

"Not that good? Not that good!" Harmony exclaimed as Mark walked up with three hot dogs. "You've shot an arrow into another ten times! You can shoot ten bulls eyes in a minute! Good God, I Can't even hit the yellow!" She ranted.

"Because you don't anchor your arrow, you don't look down the shaft, and most of all, you use a compound bow" I interjected. When I looked up, Kyle was looking at me in amazement, Jake and Mark looked like I had just told them how to get world peace, and Harmony was annoyed. Overall, the environment was pretty good.

"What?" Harmony asked. "Compound anchor arrow doohickey?"

"I'll show you later. But seriously, stop shooting with that useless scrap metal." I told her, getting up to answer my phone.

"Well Shit" I said, returning to the table.

"What did you do now?" Harmony asked me.

"Nothing, this time." I responded, drawing a smile from her and smirk from Kyle.

"It was mom, her car is dead." I explained.

"Another car go boom?" She questioned.

"Nope."

"Stolen by a stalker?"

"Wrong"

"She's broken down again, isn't she?"

"Yep"

"What now?"

"She doesn't know."

"Why do you have to go?"

"Because it was your EVO."

"What!" Harmony yelled, launching from her chair. "She had my car! How the hell did that happen?"

"Don't kill the messenger!" I said, holding my hands up. "She didn't tell me. Come on, I want to see dad's face when he sees whatever she's done now."

"Uh, Cami" Mark said.

"Yes?"

"Your race is in two hours."

"I'll be back." I nodded. "You coming?" I asked Harmony. She got up and we walked out to my car.

"So why wasn't your car at Rangeman this morning? Something I should know about?" She asked as I opened my door.

"Nope, we got stuck in the rain. Neither of us could drive, so we stayed at the beach house." I told her, sliding the LFA from its parking space. I couldn't keep from smiling as I thought of the previous evening.

_~Flashback~_

"_Do you have any siblings?" I asked Kyle, resting my head on his shoulder and looking out at the ocean._

"_Two sisters. One older, one who's 16. And an older half-brother from my mother's previous marriage." He said, looking down at me. "I know you have one sister."_

"_Three. And two brothers. I'm the oldest. Then there's my twin sisters they're two years younger than me. I have the task of teaching them to drive this year. Then there are my twin brothers- they're fourteen. And my youngest sister is twelve." I explained._

"_You have a big family." He laughed._

"_Yeah, I do." I sighed. "There's also the Rangeman crew. They treat me like a sister"_

"_I've noticed" Kyle chuckled pulling me closer and kissing me._

_~End Flashback~_

"Why are you smiling?" Harmony asked. I shook my head and pulled off the interstate to the shoulder where mom was looking pissed, arms crossed, cursing the EVO out.

"What'd you do?" I asked, glancing over the car. The hood was up, the trunk was popped, and I could see the drive shaft lying on the asphalt.

"I was just driving along and all of a sudden it started to not turn! I hit the brakes and let it come to the side of the road!" She said, trying to ignore the growl coming from Harmony.

"You broke my car!" Harmony screamed. I saw her fists clench and her jaw twist. "Do you know what dad will do when he finds out! He'll kill me!"

"Harm-" Mom started, holding her hands up.

"No! Now I'm stuck with my brother's ancient Corolla!" She walked to the front of her car and kneeled, looking at the undercarriage best she could. "Great. Just great. The drive shaft is snapped. I can't even steer it now. I don't know how you got it off the road."

"I'll pay for the repair, harmony!" Mom told her.

"You better! It'll be the least you owe me for breaking it!"

When the tow truck came, we told them to take it to the track. I called Kyle to see if we could put it up on the lift and examine it better.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Kyle answered. I could hear the smile in his voice when I told him that my mother had snapped a drive shaft on a car with less than a thousand miles on it.

"How did she do that?" He asks me, humor lacing his voice.

"She's my mom, how am I to know?" I say to him, looking at the car, which was fine…. other than the drive shaft, at least. "Can we put it on the lift to see if she tore anything else up?" I asked.

"Have at it. Our race starts in an hour and a half." He told me.

"Oka- wait! _Our _race?" I said, waving at Harmony and Dad as I slipped into my car. Mom would ride with me back to the track, while Harmony went with the tow truck and Dad drove the Cayenne to the track for my race.

"I'll explain while you're getting in your racing suit." I heard him say right before I started the LFA and my Droid Razor synced with it.

"You just want an excuse to see me in my underwear again!" I laughed, pulling out behind the tow truck.

"Maybe. But I have to change, too you know." He said. I rolled my eyes and we said our goodbyes and I remembered the _first_ time he saw me in my underwear.

_~Flashback~_

"_I'll go change" I said, getting out of the Mustang after practice and walking over to Lorenzo's office._

_I closed but didn't lock the door and walked to the couch, pulling the fire-resistant top part of the suit down to my waste and unsnapping the belt. I grabbed my shirt and stepped out of the suit; letting my hair fall out of the messy bun I had had it in for practice. Just before I could pull my jeans on, I heard a knock and didn't have time to say 'one moment' before Kyle stepped into the office. I turned around and smiled slightly as I saw his eyes go from their normal light green to a dark emerald as they scanned my body. I tried to think of what he would be seeing, and immediately thought of how even I could see my ribs pretty clearly. The rest of my abdomen was lean muscle and my legs where toned and strong from running and practicing martial arts that was required for Rangeman. I could hear his breathing shallow when I nervously mumbled_

"_Like what you see?" I got my answer when he pulled me closer to him and captured my lips like he never had before. _

"_You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" he whispered in my ear as we both tried to catch our breath. I moaned as he massaged my back and kissed his way down my neck. _

"_Kyle" I moaned just before he kissed me again. I felt my legs before go weak when he kissed just below my belly button when he realized, he stood up and picked me up, taking me over to the couch and sitting down._

"_You better get dressed before the guys do exactly what I did-and they don't deserve that, really neither do I" I felt him reluctantly release me from his arms. I turned and moved my jeans and shirt out of the way before grabbing what I really wanted- my ankle holster for my Smith and Wesson M&P 9c. I picked the gun up from the couch and motioned Kyle over. He looked at me in confusion. _

"_You aren't old enough to own a gun, are you?" He said. I shook my head silently as I undid the straps and reached down to fasten it to my right leg._

"_I have a special permit allowing me to carry and own weapons." I pointed to the lock on the door so that Kyle would lock it. He got up and flipped the switch returning back to his seat beside me. "When I was fifteen, I was attacked on the way to my car. They held a gun to my head and told me to not move until they allowed me to. They tied my hands and ankles together. They said if I resisted I would be killed that second. They then shoved me against side of the car and tried to rape me." I did my best to keep my voice from cracking, but eventually failed. Every other time I told a guy about my experience, they made some flimsy excuse and ran for the hills. Instead, Kyle lifted me up and pulled me into his lap. "Th-The only thing that kept them from succeeding was that another student- a senior who had his permit- was in the lot and shot them dead. The next day, my mom took me to the court's office and got permission for me to be trained and to carry at least one weapon. We went to the range and she gave me this gun. I can hit bull's-eyes all day long with this gun. I have a deal with my parents- if I ever don't want to carry a weapon anymore, I can sell the gun to Rangeman and never touch one again. I carry it every day in case I should need it." Right after I finished explaining, Mark knocked on the door._

"_We're going for pizza; want to come with us guys?" He asked from the other side of the door. Kyle told him yes and helped me strap the holster to my right ankle and get dressed. Right before we walked out the door, he caught my wrist._

"_If you want me to, I'll get my permit to carry so that I can keep your gun when it's impossible for you to." He volunteered. He looked me straight in the eyes and kissed me one last time, keeping me close for a minute._

"_Please do?" I asked him, looking up into his eyes._

_~Flashback end~_

"Again?" Mom asked me, stating "Something I should know about, Cami?"

I could see the worry lines forming and knew if I ever wanted to be alone with Kyle again, I had to lie.

"Yeah, he accidentally walked in on me last night when I was changing, No big deal" I said, turning off the interstate and into the track.

"Uh huh." She said sarcastically. I went to get out of the car and she stopped me. "If anything beyond that happened, I'll send Carlos after him."

I winced at the threat, "Mom, all he did was kiss me and then walk out of the room so I could finish changing." Not the whole truth, but better than a bald faced lie. I looked out the windshield to find Kyle smirking and leaning against the door, watching them wench the car off the rollback. He shook his head with a smile and came to open my door for me.

"Thank you" I smiled, letting him kiss me quickly before my mom got completely out of the car. We heard the purr of the Cayenne and I turned to see dad step out and shake his head at the Evo before walking over to where we were now talking with mom about what she did while the team contemplated how to get the car on the hydraulic lift. We heard a loud CRACK and I snapped my head around to watch as the wheel fell off of the car, rolling over to us and then falling on the ground.

I laughed and strolled over to where the pit crew where looking bewilderedly at the car. "What's wrong?" They looked at me in amazement. When I walked under the car, Michael turned towards me.

"The car isn't even in the thousands yet, and the drive shaft has severed." Michael explained, pointing to where shards of metal where hanging where the drive shaft should be. "Obviously, that isn't supposed to happen. In fact, only a couple of cars have ever broken their drive shaft here at the track and none of them where this new." He sighed as Mark started to estimate what it would take to fix it. He looked over where Harmony, Dad, Mom, and Kyle where watching me examine the car with the team. "Who's that?"

"Those are my parents. Come on and I'll introduce you" I waved, ducking under the arm of one lift and rolling my eyes when I heard Harmony bickering with my mother. "Keep bickering and you'll have to come to range practice with me… Or worse yet, running"

Harmony glared at me "You wouldn't" The smirk I returned answered her. She slumped her shoulders. "Oh, but you would" while everyone else was watching me and harmony, my dad was examining Michael.

"Any way, who's the handsome young man next to you, Cami? Care to explain?" My mom asked. I rolled my eyes at her formality and turned my attention to introducing Michael.

"Michael, this is Stephanie and Carlos Manoso, my parents, Mom, Dad, this is Michael, and he's a mechanic with our team." I introduced, eavesdropping on whatever Kyle and Harmony where discussing with Mark a few feet away. I caught the words _suspension_,_ labor_, and_ drive shaft_ before being called to Lorenzo's office.

"What do you want, Lorenzo?" I asked, flopping on the couch.

"Your race starts in thirty minutes, Get ready. I moved you to Level three, so after your initial race against Kyle, you have a tandem battle with Jake." He informed, me looking over some paperwork marked _Formula Drift_.

"What!" I said. Level Three was only two levels below what Kyle competed in! "I can't race that high! I'll never make it!"

"You'll do great" Kyle smiled at me.

**Words: 4, 500 on the dot.**

**A/AN: Thank you so much for reviewing! I love hearing from you, so keep it coming! I'm sorry it's been a decade and a half since I uploaded, but one of my other stories was taken down, and I had school to do, horseback riding competitions…. I'm a very busy person!**

**Hope you liked the Kyle/Cami flashback insert that I put in there- was it too soon? Tell me! I also need names for the Manoso children if anyone has any suggestions! I'm working on **_**Life's Challenges**_** more soon, so expect some more stuff!**

**I also wouldn't be able to do this without the help of my wonderful Beta Sebras, so send her a Thank-you note for the idea of the flashback and the Evo breaking down!**

**Also, I apologize for any wrong references as far as the mechanics of how the car works, I went off of what I know and I hope it's accurate!**

**Any way, another 175 words later, we're done with this chapter!**


	7. Hospitaliation

**Reviews make my day! **Anyone/thing that you don't know are/is mine. Other than that, they belong to JE. We also get inside Kyle's head for a little bit, so tell me if I outdid myself on his cars. I may make a little get-to-know-the-characters section at the end of one of the chapters soon, but just FYI, Cami's about 5'11" or 6' and Kyle is about 6'1" or 6'2". I don't like my characters to be short.

**Kyle POV:**

My life was fairly normal until I met Cami. I had a regular routine, I would wake up, get dressed, and head to the track for the day until Lorenzo would clear me for leaving and I'd come home. The only things abnormal where my job, the fact that I didn't have a father, and that I didn't have a girlfriend despite the efforts of the team. I drove a 1975 Mustang Fastback or a 1968 Chevelle and in my spare time I would drive my Aston Martin One 77 or take my Ford Raptor off-roading.

The day I met Cami was the change of all that. I almost never had time to work on my mustang, I only drove my dad's mustang to the track because I never had time to deal with the Chevelle being moody, I only thought about her, and I'd leave the track without Lorenzo knowing.

Now, as I watch her discuss with my team alternatives to fixing her friend Harmony's Evo, I finally realize how much this one girl has changed my life without even knowing. She's always on my mind, I find myself drifting away from conversations and I can't pay attention when she's around, I'm always watching her.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" I hear from behind me. I turn towards the voice to find her father standing and watching her reach into the area where the drive shaft should be and feel around, finally withdrawing it and turning to the rest of the crew.

I nod slowly in response, never taking my eyes off of her.

"Even though she has Epilepsy, she keeps going. The last time she had a seizure, she was running when she fell. She sprained her back and cracked her hip. When we took her to the hospital, she was laughing and they asked her why." He smiled at the memory "She told them that 'If I don't laugh about it, I cry about it. And who would rather cry than laugh?'" He laughed and continued "They examined her and told her she wouldn't be able to walk for six months. She flipped them off and told them that she was running a marathon in three and if they didn't help her rehab, she'd do it herself."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Something she would do" I stated and walked over to Lorenzo's door to alert her that we had a couple minutes till we had to pull on the protective gear that was required in a race but not practice.

I walked in right as she was having a panic attack over Lorenzo moving her up another two levels.

"You'll do great" I reassured her, smiling when she seemed a little bit more confident in her abilities.

**Cami POV**

Lorenzo scattered shortly after some announcement sounded over the speakers. Before Kyle could even speak, Lorenzo was back.

"What, Lorenzo?" I asked, watching him come back into the office.

"You have a while. There's been a crash and they have to clean up. You probably have two hours before you need to be on the grid." He told us. Kyle nodded and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay" I said, looking behind him through the door and noticing the lack of my parents. I raised an eyebrow at Lorenzo.

"Your father had a problem with an account." He explained. _Of course he did. Why the hell would the damned company run itself for a day?_ I thought, mumbling the first part aloud.

"Don't say it, Lorenzo" I told him when he opened his mouth to say something. I followed Kyle out the door, leaving Lorenzo alone.

While we were waiting for the race, we hung out with the pit crew and listened to whatever was on the radio. There was a small lounge/hangout area in the corner-three couches put together to form a U with a table in the center and a speaker system set up to connect to Jake's iPod. Kyle and I where on the one that formed the base sitting together with me snuggled into his side and his arm thrown over the back of the couch. At some point, Ashley and Harmony snuck in and started joking around with us.

_Dancing with tears in my eyes_ by Ke$ha came on about five minutes after Harmony started to sing along. "I'm losing it!" She declared.

"You never had it" I mumbled, shaking my head and cracking a smile. She glared at me and we all burst out laughing uncontrollably.

Ashley moved from her spot next to Mark and came over to us. "Okay you two break it up" She said, waving her hand. I moved over so she would have room. "Nope, keep moving" I moved further and looked at her. "More, go on." I moved all the way to the end and crossed my legs Indian style. "Good." She stated, getting two pillows and putting one in my lap and one in Kyle's.

"What are you doing?" I laughed. Jake and Harmony where talking and laughing together while Mark was watching Ashley intently with a smile on his face. Kyle looked at me with a 'what the heck?' expression and I just shrugged and held my hands up- 'don't look at me, I don't know'.

"You'll see." She stated, kicking off her shoes and leaping in to the air, landing on the couch on her back with her head on the pillow in my lap and her feet on the pillow in Kyle's. She smiled and crossed her hands behind her head and her ankles.

"Are you comfortable now?" Kyle asked her.

"Yes, this is much better!" She announced, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"What do we do?" Kyle asked me, looking very confused.

"Roll her off!" Harmony suggested, smiling and bouncing on the couch she and Jake had been on. I grinned at Kyle and he silently nodded his head in agreement. I placed my hands cupping one shoulder and slipped one under her hip by pressing down on the soft leather couch gently. I grinned at Kyle and we flipped her over and off of the couch in one swift movement. She landed with one arm reached behind her balancing on her left heel. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"You tricky little…" She hissed at me, narrowing her eyes and launching at me from below. Before she could hit me, though, I caught her fist and snatched her ankle as she went to kick my temple in. I stood and tossed her back on the other couch, spinning on my heel to get my Acer from the LFA. I heard her footsteps behind me and laughed.

"You never could catch me off guard" I told her, slipping out to my car and grabbing my tablet before going back inside to find everyone shell-shocked with their jaws on the floor. When they finally thawed out, Ashley was glaring at me.

"What did I do to you?" I teased, walking by her and smirking.

"I hate you. I hate you so much." I flopped next to Kyle again and turned on the tablet. I raised an eyebrow at her. She flipped me off.

I chuckled and checked my e-mail. Nothing. I checked my messages for work. Three. Nothing good enough to hold my attention though, so I directed my attention to Jake, who was asking me 'how did you do that!?'

I almost answered but the answer was blurted out by Harmony's voice before I could open my mouth. "She's just like her father, that's how." She paused, thinking. "It also helps that Ashley is always the one to spar with her since she knows what buttons to push… and if anyone else takes her on, she hands them their ass on a silver plate before they can say sorry" I grinned proudly after she finished, interrupting and correcting her "Not everyone, Mom and Striker can delay me"

Jake asked me "Striker?"

"Trainer, Friend, Coach…" I was explaining when Harmony snorted "Hah! Like that's all"

"What? Any chance of that ended when I shot him" I rolled my eyes.

"When did you shoot him?" Ashley asked, completely unsurprised.

"On my birthday, when I got that shotgun. I was in the range and he snuck up behind me and scared me.

I placed my tablet on the table, curling into Kyle's side and tucking my legs under myself. I closed my eyes and relaxed, listening to the conversation that flowed naturally through the team and my friends.

We heard the door open and everyone but I turned towards the noise. I trust my hearing better than my sight and I recognized this person's footsteps, but I don't know why... I didn't bother opening my eyes to see who it was because they entered Lorenzo's office and I heard the door close. I shivered when a gush of cool air came in and Kyle wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer-if it was possible. I wasn't cold any longer, but I was still shaking. The shaking increased until I knew exactly what was happening. Kyle had already diverted his full attention to me and I whispered the one word that would explained everything. _Seizure._ Harmony came over to me and Kyle and sat beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I held onto Kyle's hand as I felt the first wave come on and blacked out.

I heard a beeping noise. I went to move my head to see what it was. I am so sore. I'm in the hospital. I looked down at my body. I have a splint on my left wrist and it looks like someone has bandaged my right ankle recently with a yellow wrap. Ashley. Oh fantastic, I'm in one of those stupid hospital gowns. I look to my right and see Kyle passed out in a chair. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked as if he hadn't slept for a week-And that's hard to pull off when you're as handsome as him! I heard a soft moan and glanced to my left and saw Ashley stretch in Mark's arms, stirring long enough to see me awake. Harmony was lying with her head on Jake's shoulder and her legs stretched out over a couch that was against the wall, probably put there by the staff since it looks like the team has spent however long I've been here living here

"Cami!" She shouted, bursting out of Mark's arms and waking Harmony and Kyle too. Mark groaned and stretched, prying his eyes open and grinning lazily at me.

"So Sleeping Beauty decided to join us again?" He yawned.

I stuck my tongue out at him and looked over to Kyle and scanned him over more. "You look hideous. Have you slept in the last week?" He shook his head and I rolled my eyes. I remembered to ask Ashley what day it was shortly after he leaned over to kiss my forehead. Guess my lips are pretty torn up from me clamping onto them during my seizure.

"Well, its Sunday" I sighed in relief. I'd only been out a day. "Two weeks after the race" She finished. I sat bolt upright only to groan in pain when my vision clouded and I felt the world swirl around me. I slowly lie back down and let the pain subside. There was a knock on the door and a short, gray-haired doctor came in with a clipboard in hand. He looked up and abruptly said

"Anyone who isn't blood related needs to leave now." When they all stood up, he sighed and told them that half of them could stay, but the patient had to choose who.

I looked at Ashley "Can you get me the duffel bag from the trunk of my car?" I asked, tossing her the keys after I had snatched them from the side table when I reached for them and Kyle covered them with his had. She nodded and walked out of the room. I glanced at Jake and Mark and smiled sweetly "Shouldn't you be at the track?"

They stubbornly shook their heads. I rolled my eyes and restated my question. "Get out"

"Okay" they said removing themselves leaving Kyle and Harmony with me. The doctor started listing everything that had to be done to me in the previous weeks.

I had died twice during my little episode, I had to have surgery on my chest to repair the severe lacerations that had cut deeply into my flesh when I convulsed and fell off of the couch and onto the glass table, I had another surgery to repair my left wrist and my ankle was wrapped because I had dislocated it when the first wave hit.

I looked up at him. "Can I drive?" No. "Can I run?" Start walking. "Swim? Spar? Skip hunt?" Yes, lightly after two weeks, after a month. I had one more question but that could wait until no one else was in the room. Kyle was drug out by Harmony, who wanted him to come with her to get my parents. After the door closed, I looked at the doctor and he didn't even look up from taking his notes on the clipboard.

"I don't suggest straining your body for ten days, but after the time period and your stitches have healed up, it won't matter." I looked at not that surprised.

"I was actually going to ask what else you did to me because I know you didn't only work on my limbs and chest. When I went to sit up, it really hurt." He looked me dead in the eye.

"We had to perform a surgery to your abdomen to remove an infected piece of flesh that we had believed to be severely infected." If they had told Kyle this, no wonder he hadn't slept in a week.

"And?" I asked, urging him to continue.

"It wasn't that bad, it was where you hadn't taken great care of a wound when you were maturing and it infected the tissue beneath it. Nothing serious, it's fine now." He waved me off and tossed me a bottle of pills. I think he was talking about when I accidentally shot myself with my own arrow. I don't really know how it happened, but the arrow reflected back and pierced my abdomen, giving me an infection that had hospitalized me for a mont. "That's pain meds, they also work as a really good tranquilizer…we snuck some in your boyfriend's drink last night."

"With good reason?" I asked.

"He hadn't slept in three days and just now was the first he's left your side since you came here." He informed me as Kyle and Harmony came back in with my mom.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked the doctor.

"Next week." I groaned and asked why "because you won't listen to me if I say you can go home."

"And I'm supposed to sit here doing nothing? Fantastic." I rolled my eyes.

"You can do whatever you'd like as long as you follow my instructions and don't strain your body too much." He told me, walking from the room. I looked to my mom.

"Do you have my tablet?" I asked. She nodded and handed it to me. I powered it up and started to work on a new video. I didn't even bother to look up to ask Harmony to sync her camera to my network. A moment later the window popped up and I went back into my own little 'world' to edit my project.

An hour later, I had finished the first half and was locking it onto the video track when I heard Kyle, Ashley, and Harmony talking. I looked over at them and whistled quietly to get their attention.

"Did you bring those clothes for me?" I asked Harmony. I was hoping to get out of this stupid gown before I was tempted to rip the darn piece of polyester off.

"Yea, over there." She pointed to black duffel and I swung my legs off of the hospital bed and stood up, bending to pick up the bag and going to the bathroom to change. I returned in a pair of silky black yoga pants with a pink waistband and a black tank top with rainbow colored sunglasses all over it. I dropped the bag by the door and walked over to where the staff had set up a small table against the wall with four chairs. I pulled one out and sat down, putting my head in my arms and closing my eyes.

"You okay Cami?" Kyle asked, resting his hand on my shoulder. I raised my head slightly so that I could look at him with one eye.

"Yeah, just tired." I said closing my eyes again and letting myself relax.

"Let me know if you need anything, Cami. I'm going to get some food for us." Harmony told us, pushing her chair back and leaving the room. I felt someone move my chair away from the table and I groaned and covered my eyes with my arms. They picked me up and set me back on that damned bed again. I mumbled a 'thank you' and rolled over to cover my head with a pillow and take a nap.

**~~Kyle's~~~POV~~**

When she'd blacked out she'd whispered the three words I'd never thought she would say._ I love you._ I'd been stunned and hadn't necessarily responded like I should have. After she seemed to have ridden the seizure out, we called an ambulance when she didn't come back to consciousness. I had picked her up and she started seizing again and she punched me in the face, shocking me and causing me to drop her. She fell into the glass table. Three inch deep lacerations that caused her to lose so much blood she needed a donation. My fault. Her mother, Harmony, and I gave blood, and it was barely enough because she kept seizing and re-opening her wounds. When they got her in, they found a shard of glass piercing her abdomen and they had to surgically repair the damage it inflicted when it shattered as they tried to remove it. When she fell into the glass, she fractured her left wrist and her right ankle was dislocated as she fought the metal frame that nearly impaled her. Little did she know, they had thought she wouldn't make it for another day, and that if she did, she'd never be able to function again. By getting up and moving around the room, even though it nearly exhausted her, she made it and it meant that with time, she could be back to functioning in a couple months. Until then, she'd have to take it easy and not strain herself.

There was a soft knock on the door and Cami's father came in, silently moving over to sit next to his wife, barely acknowledging me sitting right behind their daughter. I hope that's good, but more likely he's ignoring me hoping I'll go away. Pfft. He'll have to kill me first.

"I will if you hurt her" He threatened, reading my thoughts. I glared up at him, barely taking my eyes off of Cami before returning my gaze back to her.

"If I hurt her-even though I never would, she's too perfect to ruin- it won't be you I have to worry about. It'll be me." I said with cold venom that always killed my team. It had no effect on him but he studied me for a second before returning his attention back to Cami's mom. Cami stirred in her sleep and rolled over grabbing my left hand before falling back asleep. I watched her sleep for a few minutes and then closed my own eyes, knowing very well that I needed my own rest. I leaned against my right arm and let myself drift off for a few minutes at a time.

**~Cami POV~**

Ow. Don't move your neck. Ow. Or arm. Ow. Just don't move.

"Cami" I hear my name called. I turn my head towards the voice and blink a couple times to clear my foggy vision. Kyle is sitting in a chair next to my damned hospital bed.

"Morning" I mumble, not bothering to look at the clock.

"Its noon" He corrects. I shake my head and roll onto my back.

"Same thing." I took a deep breath and smelled fried chicken. I crack an eye open and look around the room. Cluck in a Bucket. Lula. Lots and lots of Cluck in a Bucket. I sit up and point at one bin of it. "Can I have some?" She nodded with her mouth stuffed full of chicken and passed me the bucket of chicken. I picked out a drumstick and held it with my one hand, eating it off the bone and then throwing it in the empty bucket of bones with the scraps of everyone else's. I grabbed another piece and chewed away at it, looking around the room to find Kyle, Harmony, Ashley, Mark, Jake, Lester, Mom, Dad, Lula, and Tank crammed into my room. I wasn't in this room before though. They must have moved me, because this one was much larger, almost like a hotel room. The door opened and my youngest sister and the older of my twin brothers walked in, bickering. I laughed quietly and they turned from their argument.

"I brought you something!" My brother said, holding up a bag.

"Uh oh." I responded, taking it from him when he walked over and held it out for me. I dumped it on my lap and spread out my coursework that I'd missed. "How long did they say I have this time?" I asked him, not even looking up as I pulled a binder full of worksheets towards myself.

"Three days" My little sister told me.

"It'll be done in two" I said.

"How much that she finishes it today?" Lester asked Tank.

"A hundred dollars says she's done tomorrow" Tank replied.

"Three says your both wrong" I smirked, opening my Advanced Trigonometry book and starting to write the answers on the corresponding paper. Thirty minutes later, I was finished with all of my Advanced courses for 11th and had started on 12th. After staring at the paper for an hour and a half, I finally gave up and jotted down a random guess, closing the book and placing it in my 'finished' pile.

A/AN: For me, school will be starting soon, so don't get high hopes for a thousand and a half chapters, but I have a new idea. I _really_ need some medicine for my case of writer's ADD…oooh that's shiny! What was I saying? Crud.


	8. Freedom!

**Judgement's playlist: **

Because of You by Nickelback

Sad But True by Nickelback and Metallica

I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift

Follow You Home by Nickelback

If Everyone Cared by Nickelback

LaLa by Ashlee Simpson

Two Black Cadillacs by Carrie Underwood

**Ask Judge: What's your favorite artist/band? Nickelback-**Taylor Swift-_Carrie Underwood_

**Formula Drift, Chapter 8**

The week in the hospital dragged on and on, with everyone but Kyle taking turns coming to see me. Harmony and Ashley would come by at about 6:00 before school and we would walk down to the Hospital's fitness center while Kyle drove to McDonalds to get breakfast. I would swim in the pool for a few minutes and take a shower while they jogged on the treadmills and then we would go back up to my room, where Kyle had breakfast waiting for us. Normally, Ash and Harmony ducked out and headed to school after handing me the previous day's work and exchanging it for what I'd completed. With Ash and Harmony gone, Kyle and I could have a little while alone to talk. He would update me on what was happening at the track and I would sketch out designs from pictures that Ashley would take of the track on her visits. Sometimes Kyle could convince my doctor to let me out for an hour or two and he'd take me to the track, where I'd watch practice and visit a few other teams before my time was up and we had to go back to the hospital.

About lunch, the team would come by to see me and bring either Hardee's or Wendy's for everyone and update me on the EVO which was still, remarkably, not fixed. Apparently, the drive shaft had self-destructed with some help from a third party. Kyle normally went with them after lunch to go to the track and report to Lorenzo while my doctor came in and checked on me. He was almost never back before the doctor left, so I took a nap until he came back.

Around 2 o'clock, my parents would come and see me. Mom and I would walk down to the vending machine and get Three Musketeer's while the guys where upstairs either talking to the doctor or the Merry Men, who always came for their visit at end of shift at two thirty.

On my last day at the hospital, we returned to find two very pissed off men being separated by Tank and Mark.

"What the hell?" I asked, looking between my boyfriend and my father. "Would someone like to explain this?"

Dad just crossed his arms and glared at Kyle. He shook his head and turned to me ever so slightly, but not taking his attention off of Kyle. "Your _boyfriend_ has something to tell you, Cami." That's when I saw it. On the inside of his left arm, just below the elbow, was the circular insignia that I had seen so many times before. It was the symbol for the United States Army. I let my eyes travel up his body again and calmly held my hand out in front of my mom. She knew what I wanted and placed a set of keys in my hand. I stepped forward and collected my jacket and messenger bag from the bed.

"Cami" Kyle spoke taking a step towards me. I looked over at him for a second and then went back to strapping my gun to my ankle.

"I'll be back in a few days" I said over my shoulder and turned my back to the men, walking out of the room and down to the parking level of the hospital. I beeped the car from the remote and walked to my backup car, a new yellow BMW convertible. It was parked right next to it was Kyle's mustang. On impulse, I took off my dog tags and walked around the front of the beautiful car. I slipped my tags over the driver's mirror and wished that I hadn't done it. It felt too permanent.

I went back to my car and unlocked it and slipped into the driver's side, setting my bag and leather jacket in the passenger's seat. I glanced in the review mirror and cranked the engine over. I calmly backed out of the parking space and drove off, looking in the review mirror as Kyle came out of the stairwell. I let my tears fall as I slammed my foot onto the accelerator, speeding off into traffic.

**Kyle's Point of View**

When Mr. Manoso saw my tattoo, he went berserk. I swear I've never seen someone so angry before. He grabbed me and pinned me to the wall, saying "You said you wouldn't hurt her! Do you like lying just to take advantage of young women?" I responded by clenching my jaw and growling "You are screwed up if you think I'd hurt her." I got a good punch to his gut that knocked the wind out of him. He stumbled backwards. I stepped forward just as Mark and Tank walked in. They realized what was happening and rushed towards us, Mark grabbing me and Tank holding Ranger's arm. Right about then, I heard a door open and felt Cami's presence right before she spoke. "What the hell?" I turned towards her slightly, still keeping my eye on Ranger. He spoke before I could catch my breath, though.

"Your _boyfriend_ has something to tell you." He said. Cami's eyes traveled over my body, quickly finding the tattoo. Without a word, she looked into my eyes. I saw what I had hoped I'd never have to see in her eyes. Hurt, anger, and most of all, betrayal lay deep in her blue eyes. Silently, she held her hand palm-up to her mother, who promptly gave her a set of keys. She took a step towards me and I thought for a moment she would come to me, but instead she turned to the bed and started gathering her things and packing them in a messenger bag.

"Cami" I said, stepping towards her, trying to explain.

She simply looked over at me and said "I'll be back in a few days" And then she turned and walked out. I felt all eyes on me for a second after the door shut. I picked up my keys and followed a second later, taking the stairs and coming out just as she sped by in a yellow BMW. I watched as she raced into traffic and saw something glint in my peripheral vision. I turned my head towards it and saw a set of dog tags hanging on my Mustang's mirror. God, what have I done?

**Cami's POV**

As soon as I was out of the city, I merged onto I-95 and pointed the BMW towards the Big Apple. I hit the Bluetooth button and called Diesel.

"Camille, how nice to hear your voice…kinda." Diesel answered. Diesel is the kind of guy that you would trust with your dog but not your grandmother. He had a bad habit of 'accidentally' borrowing things with no intention of giving them back and he could 'pop' anywhere anytime… as long as he was sober-he also greatly appreciates cheap beer.

"Thanks, Diesel, where are you anyway?" I say, annoyed by his sarcasm.

"Here" he says, popping into the BMW, I glare at him, and he smiles at me honestly.

"How ya doin?" He asks me slowly, I glare again.

"Oh, that's how you're going to play it, huh? Fine, I can act like that" He says, sticking his nose out and snuffing, crossing his arms in a rich girl pose.

"Diesel…." I hiss, and he flinches, popping onto the hood, I swerve and he slides off it, hitting his face on his decent to the tarmac.

"Cami!" He says, offended when he pops back into the car.

"Sorry Diesel, it has been a bad day" I snort, confused and heartbroken by Kyle's actions.

"Bad day, my ass! You want to know what a bad day looks like. Ask me! You see, I was stealing this Stingray a couple days ago and…" I swerved off the road and slammed the brakes.

I looked over at him, "Get out."

"What? No! I'm not done with my story!"

"Diesel."

"And the old man started beating me with his"

"GET OUT!" I screamed, reaching over and opening his door.

"Bitch" He cursed before stepping out as I slammed the car into drive and sped off.

I hear my phone ringing, ringing, ringing, and finally I reach down into the console, and pull the Droid out, I look at the caller ID, Kyle. Shit.

I ignore the call, putting the phone on the seat beside me as I drive down the interstate. I really don't know what to think of Kyle right now. I mean, he's incredibly hot, he's sweet, and he has an epic car, but he knew what I thought of my dad's military career and he still went and… wait! What did he do? He could have already been Army or he could've gotten the tattoo in honor of someone he knew! Or he could've enlisted…

I'm still thinking about this when I sense a presence nearby, and slowly look over at the man beside me, sighing.

"Didn't I kick you out?" I ask Diesel after a second as I look at his blonde hair out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah" He says casually, putting his feet on the dash, I grimace instinctively, _poor car_, I think.

I hear a phone ringing under his ass, and he holds up one finger on his left hand, "One sec, My butt's calling" He says, and arches his hips, grabbing my phone from under his ass, I wince, _poor phone_.

"OH" he says like a small child, admiring the name.

"Oh, Kyle sweet heart!" He says in a high-pitched voice, mimicking me, _poor Kyle_.

I groan, and say, "Give it!" Reaching over, he bites my hand.

"You bit me!" I shriek, reaching over desperately to get the phone. For three seconds I took my eyes off the road and my hands off the wheel o get my phone back and the BMW span out of control, into a wall, crashing its beautiful hood before it rolled violently._ poor me._

**Sorry for the baddish chapter and minor cliffy, but its late and I needed to update so. I'll be posting shorter chapters because these 1.5-2k chapters take a while to fit in. Expect 750 worders etc. From now on, capiche? 3 JLRS**

**PS: Yes, yes I do like the whole kyle-army thing. What? I think it's hot.**

**SUPPORT OUR TROOPS IN IRAQ, AFGHANISTAN, AND EVERYWHERE ELSE!**


	9. Out

**Judge's playlist:**

Because of You Nickelback

Gotta Get Me Some Nickelback

Nuvol Bianche by Einaudi

Everybody Loves Me by One Republic

**Formula Drift Chapter 9 **

_Author's Note: Alright, so: New Description- I like this better. Don't expect many updates, I have a life (hahaha me having a life!) outside of writing fanfic, like writing my own book. I'm sorry for crashing the car… Do ya'll like Diesel being back? I can send him away too, you know. New characters…anyone with cool names can PM them too me! Oh, and review or I'm SO not updating for at least two weeks. And I got a new laptop so I might start updating Life's Challenges again. 3_

Shout out to: Shastter she's awesome and thanks for reviewing!

"Cami?!" I hear Kyle's voice on the phone as I groan, feeling liquid flowing down over my eyes as I was hung upside down in the car by my seat belt.

"Well, this is awkward" Diesel says, and I wince as the seat belt starts to constrict my breathing, _poor me_.

"Yeah" I choke out, reaching for the knife as traffic whizzes by.

I hear a voice, and footsteps approaching, "Are you okay?" I hear a guy ask, I glance over, and nod, grabbing the knife, and I cut the seat belt, and roll over, pulling myself through the shattered glass window. The car was flipped upside down with the trunk down in a ditch.

"Hey! What about me! Don't leave me here!" Diesel says as I stand up with his help.

"Oh shut up Diesel!" I snap at him. I stumble over to the other side of the car and kneel to cut his seatbelt off when I hear an engine roaring to the side of the road. I glance to see who pulled up and watch as Kyle steps out of his Mustang and starts walking over. In the meantime, I walk shakily and turn to the new person. Diesel has managed to crawl out from under the car and stumbles to the rear with me. I groan as I reach to feel the cut on my face and drop to my knees, sitting back on my heels hissing in pain.

"Cami" I hear Kyle's voice in front of me and look up to see him kneeling in front of me with Diesel and the other man who I now recognize as Diesel's nephew. "You okay, sweetheart?"

I nod slowly and glance back over my shoulder at the car. The roof is crushed in, the windshield is shattered, and it's about ten yards off the highway. I collect myself and standup with some help from guys. I glare at Diesel and deck him. He shakes his head and looks at me.

"I deserved that one." Diesel sighs and looks at his nephew, "What are you doing here?"

I quickly loose interest and reach in my pocket for my cell. Shit, it must have gotten thrown from the car in the crash. I glance at Kyle "Call Rangeman NYC and my dad to come take care of this?" I glance behind me and sigh, "And the team might not be a bad bet, either. I also need a ride if mom can bring me my car" He nods and pulls out his phone, walking back to his Mustang and making the calls. I get caught in a conversation with Alex, Diesel's nephew, and looked over at Kyle's mustang to see him looking down at something. I excuse myself from our talk when the Rangeman NYC crew arrives to document the crash.

I stroll over to him and slip in the passenger door to see him staring at a two pairs of dog tags and his tattoo. I close the door and cross my legs "You feel like explaining what happened in Trenton?"

"Yeah" He looked up looking tired. "Here are your tags back." He said, extending his hand to me. I took both sets and slipped mine over my neck, but kept the other pair to look at. _CPT Kyle Lancer._ Captain? How the hell did he manage that?

"Can I have those back, Cami?" He asked me, holding his hand out for them.

"Sure," I respond. I gasp slightly when I feel my hand burning where the tags where after he grabbed them.

"The tattoo isn't new, sweetheart. And neither is my job. I've been in the army for five years doing special ops, training, and engineering with the Corps. More recently, I've been driving, mostly for Lorenzo. He was the only one who would tolerate me." He laughs a little, "Sorry I didn't tell you before, Sweetheart. I honestly thought that you'd figured it out by now"

I open my mouth to respond, but suddenly my cousin Serena knocked on the window. "Can't you see I'm a little busy?" I question her, opening the door and stepping half-out.

"I'm giving you a ride to New York Rangeman to get your car, Camille ... Who's the guy?"She responded, pulling the door open so I could get out. I sighed and stepped out, tipping my head so that Kyle would follow.

"Thanks, Serena. This is Captain Kyle Lancer, I'm sure you'll be seeing him for a while." I responded, scanning Sere over.

I switched back to English and introduced Kyle to Serena. "Kyle this is my cousin Serena, apparently she's kidnapping me so I can get a car." He shook her hand and noticed her leather Ferrari jacket and watch.

"Ferrari?" He laughed.

She simply shrugged and responded "If you haven't noticed, Mr. Lancer, My family works very hard for what they have." Serena's boyfriend walked up and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"You had to go crash the BMW, didn't you, Cami? You know you really are like your mother." He laughed mercilessly. Serena simply brought her leather booted heel down on his foot and hit him in the abs with the butt of her knife.

"Fuck off, Blake." I told him "I just got released from the hospital after nearly a month. If you have a single brain cell, you'll shut up"

"Sorry Cami, he's just got his mind screwed up because you're so much smarter than him." She apologized and sent him back to his jacked up truck.

"What an asshole" Kyle said from behind his mirrored shades. "Sorry you have to deal with him, Serena."

"Call me Sere, and he's always like that. I keep trying to get him to cut it out, but that's just him." Sere told Kyle, shrugging her shoulders.

"You deserve better" I replied. "So how am I getting to Rangeman? You drive a Ducati, Sere." I response, she grinned and held out a leather jacket and a helmet.

"I've got my own jacket, give me a minute" I told her, walking over to the BMW, now on its wheels being winched up onto a roll back. I winced when I opened the passenger door and grabbed my leather hunting jacket and couldn't get the door closed. "This is on you, Diesel. Expect a bill next week" I hissed, jumping off the trailer and walking over to Sere, who was straddling her bike.

"How'd you wreck the car, anyway Cami?" Sere asked, zipping up her jacket and flipping her hair on top of her head to put in her helmet.

I sighed and told her the saga with diesel and then pulled my hair into a bun. I almost put my helmet on, but was stopped by Smoke, a Rangeman NYC medic. There was another man; I think his name was Andy, with him. Andy handed me my broken phone and the two backup guns from wrecked car. I thanked him with a small smile and turned to Smoke.

"Yes Smoke?" I asked him, tucking my broken phone into my pocket. I reached behind me and tucked the guns- a Sig Sauer 1911 Spartan and a Sig Sauer Mosquito- into the saddlebags.

"You have a cut" He said, dropping his medic bag on the ground and bending to get something.

"Yeah and my wrist hurts, but you don't see me complaining, you saw the car. I'm glad I'm alive." He sighed and disinfected the wound while his buddy checked out my wrist, having me do a few flexion tests before grabbing it and bending it backwards roughly.

I let a few Spanish curses fly before jerking my wrist back and holding it protectively. "Don't you know that hurts?" I screamed at him. "Yeah because it's broke." The man responded. "Give it back; I'll splint it so you can go to the ER." "Oh no. No, no! I just got out of the hospital today; I am so not going back!" I said, backing up. Kyle caught me by the waist and pulled me by the ribcage back to them. I compressed a hiss when he touched my left side.

"You broke a rib, too didn't you" Smoke asked me.

"I don't know!" I told him shrugging.

"Either I or sere has to check. Choose one" He told me. I looked at sere. I've broken a rib before, and there was no way I was letting Smoke touch my chest.

Sere removed her helmet and old me to take off my jacket. She proceeded to have me take a deep breath to ensure I hadn't punctured a lung and press on my breastbone then move down my entire ribcage until she reached my fifth rib on the left side.

I took a sharp intake of breath and cursed. Sere shrugged and pressed each rib under it until she got to what I thought was my last rib. But no, turns out there's a couple that don't attach at the front, so I had to turn around and she felt the couple that she said are called 'floating ribs'. Luckily they were still floating and not broken.

"Just keep some ice on it and if it doesn't heel by itself have Bobby tape it for you." Smoke then picked up his supplies for my wrist and splinted the thing together. I grumbled as Sere helped me into my jacket. I glanced over at the clean-up crew and saw Alex and Diesel coming my way.

"You got a ride over to Rangeman, Cami?" Alex asked me. Alex really was a great guy, but the man couldn't keep his hands to himself and he admired Sere a little bit more than just liking her ass.

"Yeah, Sere's giving me a ride down, and then I think we were getting a car and she was dragging me down to Fifth." I said, rolling my eyes. "Thanks for the offer"

With that, Alex kissed Sere and walked back to the F-350 dually he came in, sitting in the passenger seat and digging in the glove box for something.

"Come on, Cami. We should get your arm fixed up so we can get on with our day." Sere smiled and straddled her bike. I leaned over and kissed Kyle goodbye while Sere started the bike. I heard her curse.

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" I asked as she took her helmet off.

"Let me try again…" She pressed the button and tried to start it again but to no avail. She cursed again and then started laughing. "I'm out of gas! I meant to fill up on my way to get you, but it slipped my mind. Let me see if Alex can give us-and it- a lift to a gas station, Cami" I wasn't sure if she was smiling at herself or if she was smiling because she got to talk to Alex. I waited a moment with Diesel while she talked to Alex.

"What's with her ring? Is she marrying that jackass that was with her?" I asked Diesel.

"No, she bought herself a diamond. Said she was wanted something fancy for herself." He responded, walking off to presumable pop somewhere else. A moment later Sere jogged up to me and told me to drop the tailgate on Alex's truck She pushed her bike over to the back of his truck and went to lift it into the bed when he came around.

"What are you doing?" He asked, taking the bike from her and lifting it easily into the back.

"Hey! That's my job!" She told him, crossing her arms.

"You're hot when you're-"Alex told her, but was cut off by Sere's boyfriend coming up in a blind rage.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you on your bike?" He asked getting in her face. I saw her shrink slightly behind her jacket and glasses.

"I-I was just getting a ride from Alex- The bike's out of gas and we-" She tried to explain as she took a step back.

"Why do you care?" Alex spoke up, stepping slightly in front of Sere.

"She's mine; I want to know that she's where she should be"

"Yours? She seems awfully free and independent to me to be property." Alex stated, shrugging. "But maybe I'm just reading her wrong; after all, I've only known her since she was three."

"Just leave, would you?" Sere asked from behind Alex. I saw her draw her phone from her pocket and type a two word message on the screen. _We're over._ She hit 'send' and stepped into Alex's arms. Her now-ex stormed off and I got the feeling Sere wouldn't have to worry about him any longer. I suddenly felt as though I was intruding when Alex started talking to Sere in a low voice, so I stepped back and opened the rear passenger's door of his truck and waited for them to get in.

**Un beta'd so quibble away.**

**Don't expect this to be atrend, I had a half-chapter written last night, so I only had to fill in the blanks, so to speak. I also have a big project to work on so...in a few days, maybe!**

**3 **


	10. Hitchhikers!

**Formula Drift Chapter 10**

_Straight to the point tonight :) _

"Thanks for the lift, Alex!" Sere said gratefully when Alex got her bike out of the truck for her. She laughed, "How stupid of me to forget to fill up"

"No problem, Sere. My pleasure." He responded, pushing it over to a gas pump and filling the tank for her. She went to pay for the gas, but he had already swiped his card. "My treat"

"No, not your treat. My bike, my money, my gas." She told him stubbornly.

"Oh come on, Sere. It's not like it's a fifty gallon tank, the thing fills up for under thirty bucks" He told her. I looked between the two of them. "I'm getting the helmets." I turned back to Alex's truck and got the helmets, slipping into my leather jacket and lacing up the knee-high leather boots that I had gotten from Sere's bike.

"C'mon, Cami!" I heard Sere call. I hopped out of the truck and smiled thanks to Alex when I passed him on my way over to the Ducati. I stepped on behind Sere and we zoomed into the traffic, heading downtown to Sere's penthouse.

We stopped at a light and Sere flipped her face guard up and turned to me. "This is a really long light" She told me. I flipped my face guard up, too.

"You okay?" She asked me.

"I feel fine" I shrugged my shoulders. "I mean, my wrist is a little sore and I could use an Advil, but I'm not hurting."

"Good" Was all she said before sliding her face guard up again and told me to hold on. A second later we sped forward.

About minutes later we were at Rangeman NYC and I was sitting on a table as Smoke and his assistant Eva placed a soft cast on my arm. Eva gave me instructions for the cast and helped me bandage my ankle. After an hour in traffic I was laying on Sere's couch watching Mission Impossible II… what? Brad Pitt is hot! I settled in with a bucket of popcorn with extra butter on it and hit play while Sere went for a run through Central Park.

~LFA~LFA~LFA~LFA~LFA

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Cami heard a knock and glanced over the back of the couch towards the door. _Sere can't be back yet…_ she thought, getting up and walking to the door after grabbing a pistol from under the couch. She tucked the pistol behind her right hip with an extra magazine where she could reload easily should the need arise. She stood on her tiptoes and looked through the peephole to find Alex standing outside. Sighing, she opened the door for him and turned back to her movie, returning the gun to the safe. She flopped on the couch again and leaned against the armrest for support. She quickly fell asleep, exhausted from a long day and swirling emotions.

Sere walked in seconds later and she and Alex cut the TV off.Sere smiled a little bit when her cousin rolled over on the couch, burying her face in the cushion. "Come on" she whispered to her lover, "Let's talk in my room. This is probably the most rest she's gotten in weeks." He nodded and gently guided the beautiful blonde backwards to her bedroom, kissing her thoughtless the whole way.

**Meanwhile, in Princeton…**

High powered engines revved and waited for the light to change. The drivers didn't dare to look away, knowing that if they lost this race, they'd lose the car too. But for the second driver it was a lot more. If he lost this race, he would lose his racing license and his team, but if he won, he would get the other car, the purse for the illegal race, and he would be free to start his own team. All he had to do was beat one car, how hard could it be, right? The first driver grinned sickly as he started a burnout in his Audi R8, while the second driver carefully handled the shifter of his Mustang Shelby. Several people had gathered around the cars, one or two daring to wonder to the window and talk to the driver for a second.

"Kyle, if you lose this race…" Mark warned his friend, leaning into the mustang.

"I know" The man responded, left hand resting on the wheel, staring straight ahead. "But if I drop out, I'll lose the team." The other man nodded and wished him luck, leaving with a "Give her the R8 when you win"

Kyle laughed, thinking _she'd get one anyway._ The light turned from red to orange and a woman walked between the cars, holding her jacket in the classic drag racing start. _A mile and a half until this is all over._ Kyle thought

"Three"

He took a deep breath and looked over at the Audi and its driver, whom was licking his lips and staring at the woman. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and he started to spin the tires, warming them for the race

"Two"

The Mustang revved again, warming the engine in eager anticipation of what was going to come. _Why did I do this?_

"One"

Kyle looked straight ahead and sent a single prayer to heaven. _God, don't let me lose this race_.

"Race!"

The cars sped off, nobody knowing who would win as the taillights raced away.

All Kyle could do was press the accelerator down and shift, as he had no idea where the Audi was. He looked ahead of him and saw the two trucks on either side of the highway, but no Audi. _I'm not winning, am I?_ He risked a glance in the mirror and was pleasantly shocked to see headlights behind him. As the Mustang raced past the two trucks, the twenty one year old let himself breathe knowing he was free to start his own team, his own life, now that he didn't owe anything to these drag racers. And best of all, this race had been winner-takes-all, meaning he now had a beautiful yellow and black Audi R8 for Cami. _She'll like this much better than the BMW. _He thought, smiling as he stepped out of his new blue on silver 2013 Mustang that he had won earlier in the night. A woman in a skimpy dress brought him a duffel bag and a manila envelope.

The other driver handed him the keys and informed Kyle that he had too much wheel spin off the line, and that Kyle would be missed at the races after he left. With a bitter smile he drove his four new cars, the Audi, The mustang, a 2014 Corvette Stingray, and a Lamborghini Aventador that he had picked up first that afternoon- into the car trailer that was hitched to a red 2013 Ram 3500. He stepped out of the trailer and locked it up, walking up to his truck. He went to get in, but was stopped when someone placed their hand on his shoulder. Kyle tiredly turned around and found himself looking into Diesel's hazel eyes.

"Go get your girl, man" He said, placing a set of keys in the younger man's palm. And with that, he was gone. Kyle looked down at the keys with tired eyes and read the address. He sighed and pointed his truck towards NYC. _I just hope I don't kill myself falling asleep on the way._

**Rangeman Trenton**

"Sir, He's on the move again"

"Dismissed"

A soft, timid voice came from the hallway, "Don't do this to her. Doesn't she deserve some happiness?"

The dark-haired man turned to his youngest daughter, "Yes she does, but not with a drag racer"

A pair of deep blue eyes stared the man through. "She loves him. He loves her. Why not let them be?"

"Because she's better than him" The father said defensively. His daughter was still innocent, but she wouldn't be for long around that drag racer she had found.

"You always said mom was better than you. Monkey see monkey do." The girl smiled. She was only twelve, but she was wise beyond her years. The man sighed and sent his daughter to bed, looking out the window on the skyline of Trenton. Someone started kissing down his neck and he suddenly had incentive to go back to bed, too.

**Yay, another chapter….. whatcha think?**

Cami needs a theme song, guys… any suggestions?


	11. Chapter 105

**Ashley POV**

Hi, I'm Ashley Eliza Whitaker. I'm 18 years old, 5'3", dyed hair, and green eyes. I'm a senior in high school taking advanced classes with a year of college credit under my belt. I spend my time studying, working, and shooting photography to save for my future. I have four sisters and five brothers of miscellaneous ages living with myself and my parents in our house outside of Princeton, New Jersey. I love cars, and I have four vehicles: A midnight blue Ferrari 458-birthday present from my father, a red-on-black Ram 3500-my 'work truck' that I use to get the chores done, and a Dodge Dart painted black-on-yellow-my 'play car' that I take wherever, and a indigo blue Hyundai Sonata- my commuter car that I drive most often.

My parents are nearly never home, always off somewhere travelling and enjoying life, so we have four nannies that see to us during the school year. They send us all a monthly check for making good grades, keeping up with chores, an allowance, kind of. Most guys didn't want me, they wanted my money.

A small smile graces my lips as I listen to Mark tell me about… something. Honestly, I couldn't care less what he's talking about. Its 3am and we're on monitor duty at Rangeman. The only good thing that comes of this is that we get paid overtime. I am currently laying across his lap on the couch in the Control Room, watching the monitors and half-listening to him talk.

"Where's Kyle?" I ask sleepily, the thought just now hitting me. I haven't seen Kyle or Jake for two or three days, but honestly I've been asleep most of the time. I'd been called out to help with a photography project in Maine shortly after Cami was released, and I've been crashing at Mark's apartment in Princeton since. My parents where god-knows-where, and my siblings could restrain from burning the house down for a couple weeks at a time.

"Kyle is in Virginia with Cami, and Jake is with Harmony retrieving the new car from Tallahassee for the team." Mark mumbled, gently running his hand up my bare thigh.

"Ahh." I respond. "It doesn't bother you that I hang out in my underwear?" I question, glancing at my braless-self dressed in boy shorts and a tank top.

"Not really, should it?" He laughed, explaining "I grew up with three sisters plus Kyle's sister, Jasmine. I'm pretty used to beautiful women hanging around in little clothing."

"Well, this is _adorable_" Harmony flounced in, flopping in the chair across the room. "What time is it? I'm hungry. I want food. Do you want food? You don't want food. Be right back…." And she was gone. Jake came in as she left, glancing over his shoulder as she passed him. "That girl has a fantastic-"He looked up and saw me and cut his sentence short.

"Fantastic what? You can say it, I'll probably agree." I said.

"A fantastic ass." He finished nervously.

I nodded with agreement and added "not a bad rack, either" Mark nearly chocked on his water, and Jake looked like a deer in headlights. "Can't say it's not true." I shrugged. Mark chuckled and leaned down to kiss me. I deepened the kiss and right as we were coming up for air, I heard an alarm go off. We cursed and jumped off the couch, sitting at the control panel to determine what had happened. There was a robbery attempt at a client's house, and we needed to dispatch three units immediately. I started calling guys in while Mark arranged for Jake and Ram to coordinate with the police department.

"You gonna put some pants on?" Mark laughed.

"It wasn't in the plans" I smiled and rolled backwards, picking up my yoga pants and pulling them on.

"Ashley, come brief us, would you?" I heard Lester ask from my right side in the 'war room' where we kept everything that would be needed in exactly this situation.

"The Bellagio's account has been compromised on the west side, they used a small bomb to blow a hole in the wall. You currently have ten minutes and counting before police arrive at the scene" I said in my usual trained manner. I've done this hundreds of times before, we all have. The guys were busy pulling vests over their head, strapping on guns, radios, first aid kits, and gloves. "They have made it to the safe room and are awaiting retrieval." And with that the first team was gone. I had thirty seconds before the next team got in, so I quickly took stock of what they left behind and started replenishing the room for the next team. The next team walked in, and I repeated the speech, but adding on where to position the sniper of the group, Bones. They left and I walked back to the control room, snagging a pistol from a shelf and tucking it in my waistband. It wasn't uncommon for me to get called out to the field after for documenting the evidence, and I had learned to take a gun and ask questions later when it came to the field.

The control room was now flooded with people, all swarming around the monitors and talking to the two teams dispatched. I slipped to the bathroom to change my pants and put on some shoes and a bra, and when I returned I squeezed back to my chair, setting the pistol on the counter. I sat back and studied it, knowing I was out of my league to try and coordinate the teams. The pistol was engraved with "RANGEMAN SECURITY #1472" on the frame and slide in gray ink contrasting the black color.

"ASHLEY!" I heard screamed. I quickly tucked the pistol back into my waistband and reached under the counter to grab my camera case.

"Coming!" I yelled back, leaning over and kissing Mark on the cheek quickly before hopping off the platform and jogging out to the elevators, riding with the recovery team of Striker, Cal, and Ranger's daughter, Julie. "Hey Julie!" I greeted as I snatched a set of keys as we were walking from the elevators.

"Hey Ashley, good to see you again" She smiled pleasantly. We stepped into an Expedition and followed Cal and Striker out the gate. "How's my sister?"

"Which one?" I laughed. Julie's dark black hair was pulled back into a ponytail with braids running into it. She wore a pale pink shirt with plain black shorts and combat boots on her feet.

"Cami, of course"

"She's in Virginia with her boyfriend."

"Cami has a boyfriend? I'm scared to ask if dad knows" She smiled, turning onto the Turnpike.

"Yea, they met at the race track, He's a driver there. They're both kinda out of each other's leagues"

"What do you mean?"

"She's innocent and sweet, and he's got drag racing charges and Grand Theft Auto on his record" I sighed. "I guess the redeeming factor is he's Army…"

"Why don't you like him?" She asked me, turning off the turnpike.

"I like him, it's just that I don't think he deserves her- he's even said it to my face" I yawned and shook my head. My phone buzzed and I picked it up to see who was calling me, but it was just an e-mail. I found a photo of him online and showed Julie the picture. It was him, some girl, and Mark, all smiling at something behind and to the left of the camera. They appeared to be at some sort of pond or lake, but I couldn't tell.

"I know that girl" Julie said, examining the picture closer. "Jasmine, Jasmine Lancer."

"What?"

"I met her at an interior decorating seminar. She was there with that guy on her left and another chic. She said something about her brother was a racecar driver and her father had died when she was young, but we only spoke for a minute or two." She shrugged. "Nice girl, though. Pretty. The guy was nice, too, but he didn't say much." We were at the house, so we slid out of the SUV and opened the rear door, pulling bulletproof vests over our heads and grabbing a handful of memory chips and a couple batteries for the cameras. Hearing gunfire, Julie unlocked the safe in the floor of the SUV and handed me a Rangeman-Issue AR15. I slung it over my back and grabbed two extra magazines, sticking them to my vest. We closed the SUV up and walked over to where the second team was hanging around the hood of their car.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Julie asked

"The first group is under fire, Lester has a bullet in his shoulder." Bones explained "I need to be about thirty feet in the air, somewhere back here" he pointed to an area on the map "to get a clean shot. Anywhere else, I'll run the risk of friendly fire."

"There is an oak out about forty yard from the house… would that work?" I heard Stephanie's voice in our earpieces.

"Most likely, although the branches may not be able to support my weight." He responded.

"How much do you weigh, bones?" Bones was 6'5" with red hair, olive skin, and steel grey eyes.

"About 190lbs" He answered.

"The tree is only about forty years old, it's not strong enough for you. Although… Ashley, are you there yet?"

"Yes ma'am" I said.

"You're about 100 pounds, right?" She asked me. I could hear typing and voices in the background

"On a heavy day. I'm normally about 95." Julie snorted and mumbled something about midget. "Shut up Julie."

"Perfect! Bones, give her your rifle. She can get the shot without killing herself." I sighed and went to the back of their SUV, grabbing the rifle from its case.

Bones and I walked down around the house, trying to find this freaking tree. The house was modern, made of cement and glass. When we got to the back, we saw the first team. Lester was holding his shoulder, grimacing. We watched for a second, hiding behind a pillar. When the fire stopped for a moment, my eyes spotted the tree and I plotted a safe course up to it without having to fire. There were two people firing on team one, they appeared to be a man and a woman, holding the owner of the building as a human shield. When they stopped again, I nodded to Bones, sliding down the wall and handing him my AR and camera bag. He took my magazines and I took five bullets for the sniper rifle from him. I held the gun close to my body and stayed low, jogging across to the tall wooden fence. I made my way down to the tree and climbed up the branches, finding a sturdy one and laying the rifle across it. Loading the rifle, I shouldered it and leaned against the trunk of the tree. The scope powered up, glowing orange, then green.

Saying a silent prayer, I aimed and felt my heartbeat. I swallowed and between heartbeats, I pulled the trigger, injuring the man and putting him on the ground. Only having seconds until the woman found me, I re-aimed, this time for the right hip of the woman. I waited, fired, and prayed she wouldn't slit the man's throat before my bullet could reach her.

Everything was in slow motion. The woman fell, I powered the scope down, and watched as the first team went in to apprehend.

There was a sigh of relief when we all met back up at the cars. I was last to arrive, taking my time to let my hands stop shaking with adrenaline. When I got back, the fugitives where locked in the back of the first SUV, and the client was being treated for a minor cut on his throat. Lester spotted me first and yelled to the client "Stop thanking us, it was this girl that saved you!" I smiled a little and raised my voice "I'm not the one with a bullet in my shoulder!" the usual rumble of talking and laughter resumed, and I went to sit in the Expedition until everything was wrapped up. I curled up in the passenger's seat after removing my vest, falling asleep easily.

Once we returned to Rangeman, the first team, myself, and Julie where called into Ranger's office. Tank was standing next to Ranger, so I flopped in a chair in front of his desk.

"First of all, very good job this morning. You all performed excellently. Lester has been taken to the hospital to have the bullet removed, he will return to work next week. Until then, enjoy the rest of your week off. You are dismissed." We went to leave, and he added "And also, nice shot, Ashley."

I smiled with satisfaction. Ranger had always been like a second dad to me since my folks where never around. I remember sleeping with Cami in her bed when I'd come over, waking up at noon and begging Ella for pancakes, and taunting the Rangemen with chips when they were working out. Ranger had taught me to shoot, Stephanie had taught me to drive, and Cami taught me Italian and Spanish. And, if I was completely honest, they were more my family than my actual family.

**TBC**

**Notes**

_So, I decided to play in Ashley's mind for a while, just for kicks and giggles. I'm trying to divide the 6k monster that is chapter 11 up into three or four different chapters, so it may take some time. Patience._

_**OH LOOK! A REVIEW BUTTON! WONDER WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEOPLE HIT IT?**_


	12. Chapters 11 and 12

**A Penthouse in NYC**

Two lovers lay in each other's arms late at night, finally asleep after a long night. The woman's phone rings. She groans and rolls over, grabbing her phone and answering.

"Hello?" she whispers quietly as not to disturb her partner.

"Hate to wake you" She hears

"Yeah, right" she snorts.

"Is Cami there?" Kyle's voice says, not much louder than hers.

"Yeah, what do you want" She mumbled.

"I was going to take her to home, actually." Kyle suggested.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"An hour away" He told her

"Great" Sere responded, hanging up and stumbling out of her bed and pulled her lover's shirt and boxers on. He sat up and looked at her, his eyes turning a beautiful dark emerald. She walked out and packed all of her cousin's stuff together plus a pair of boots and some extra clothes from her own closet. She was placing the messenger bag and duffel down when Cami woke up, asking her what she was doing.

Without a word, she pulled her younger cousin to her feet and then walked her to the closet she had just left. She shoved the blue-eyed girl onto a bench and took off her boots, telling her to strip as she got her some clothes to wear. Cami silently did as told and undressed down to her undergarments. Sere walked over and examined her cousin, telling her to turn this way and that, to pull her hair up, to stretch her arms out, or bend over. After a few minutes, the woman came back with a new set of clothes and told Cami to change into them. Sere turned around and started going through some other clothes to give her some privacy. Cami quickly had changed out of her previous undergarments and was pulling a shirt over her head when Sere heard a knock at the door.

"Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza" Cami told her.

"Wrong answer!" Sere laughed picking up her phone

"No fair!"

"We'll fight about this later." She said, leading her cousin to a dresser and telling her to sit down. Cami obeyed and sat down carefully on the stool, crossing her legs. Sere started brushing through her cousin's waist length hair, braiding it back into a ponytail.

"What's up with this, anyway?" Cami asked, slipping her feet into a pair of black riding boots that Sere handed her. They came up to mid-calf and laced up the outside. Sere handed Cami a small knife to tuck into them saying

"Kyle's taking you home. I ordered dinner." Came the response. Okay then, Cami thought, walking back out to the couch ad laying down.

Kyle walked in with Chinese. "I assume this is for you?"

Sere took the bag, emptied its contents onto a plate, and started eating.

"Did you get any for us?" Alex asked groggily.

"There's some stuff in the fridge" Sere mumbled as she started to devour the Shrimp Fried Rice.

~R8~R8~R8

They ate and talked, enjoying themselves for a little while. Sere and Alex went out to get some more food since Cami and Sere had devoured what Sere had ordered.

"I cannot believe you ate that much" Kyle commented.

"Where did you grow up?" Kyle asked Cami, drawing a laugh from the girl.

"I grew up in Europe, mainly Italy and Greece. My mom has an island out there, and I would commandeer the small fishing boat to escape to the mainland for a couple hours. There was this little preserve just outside of Athens that I would walk to. I would take some money for food, a tracker, and my cell phone and just escape for a few hours. I met this girl there once. Her name was Charmaine. She had black hair, olive skin, and silver eyes. She was four years older than me, but we where so much alike. She hated her job as a waitress for her dad's restaurant." she laughed. "We would meet at the restaurant and then walk up to the preserve, waste the whole day wondering through the terrain, laugh and joke until we couldn't breathe. She lived near the docks, so she would occasionally come with me back to the island and we would sit in my room for hours, talking, reading, or just listening to music" She looked up from her phone, showing him an old picture of her and the girl.

"What happened?" Kyle asked, looking at her from the chair across the bar, where he was sitting.

"I moved back to America. She visited once, but she doesn't speak anything outside of some Greek and Italian." Cami smiled sadly. "She has a family now, so I only visit once or twice a year." They fell into silence and settled into listening to the radio play softly for a couple minutes.

"Georgia."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I grew up in Georgia. Dad raced at Road Atlanta, so we lived down there most of the time. Every Saturday I'd go to the track and point watch, judge, clean up, anything that they would pay me for. Dad may have made good money racing, but mom was a druggie, and she never felt the need to feed my sister or I, so it was up to me and dad. When I turned ten, we moved up here to Newark so he could race, and we left my mom. A few months later she died of an OD and then two years after that dad was killed." He took a breath and smiled sadly, "I was only twelve, and so they sent us to Mark's family's house since it was in dads will that Mark's father take us. So my sister, mark, and I lived in one room." He laughed, remembering "My sister was ticked when she got the bottom bunk, but it didn't last long since we felt bad for her. Soon she was on top and I was lying on the floor!"

"Little did I know, that dad hadn't just let Alice-my mother- burn all of his money. When I was sixteen, I got a letter informing me that my father had left my sister and I… significant assets, and he had divided his car collection between the two of us according to what would be of use- only dad wasn't exactly a lawyer, and it was hard to decipher" and Cami started to think how great this night had become.

**CHAPETER 12 CHAPTER 12**

**Harmony POV**

I'm Jacklyn Harmony Weston, 5'6", seventeen years old, with ash-colored hair normally dyed blonde on the ends. My best feature is my either my butt or my boobs… depending on what I'm wearing. I have grey eyes that are any number of colors due to my ever-changing contacts, and what I call a good sense of humor… others call it sarcasm. I have a semi colon tattooed on my right wrist where I cut down to the bone in an attempt to kill myself. My father works nights and my mom travels as an international lawyer for the DOD. I live with my older brother Devon in a huge European-Style mansion outside of Trenton, NJ. My brother is a mechanic by profession, but he practices Crossfit and Japanese Sword fighting. His wife is named Evelin, or Eve, Eve is a housewife with a million talents, and I absolutely adore her. He and his wife let me mooch off of them, and don't really care who I bring home or what I do outside of their supervision as long as I'm back to take care of my daughter.

Which brings me to Anna. Anna's dad, Adam Weston, was my boyfriend before he was shipped off to Iraq, where he was killed in a firefight. I took his name the month after I found out I was pregnant, and since I haven't really dated much.

I currently drive a blue Miata hard top with custom wheels, but I hope to soon have a new ride, since my red EVO is undergoing the process of becoming my boyfriend, Jake's, new rally car. How isn't important, but it involved explosives.

After Cami escaped the hospital, Mrs. Manoso and I spent a couple hours calming them down, and then we drove back to Trenton. Several hours later, we were sitting with one of Cami's little sisters-Roxanne, and Lester in the park, eating lunch. Roxanne and Lester where throwing a Frisbee back and forth between themselves while I talked with Stephanie.

"I am so sorry about your car, Harmony!" I heard Stephanie say. I shrugged.

"I'm getting a new one in next month, but only because my brother is paying for it. In the meantime, I'm driving the Miata."

"Wait, then what did you buy as a replacement?"

"A Hyundai Veloster Turbo." We heard the whine of a sports car and looked over our shoulders to see where it was from. I laughed a little when a Nissan GT-R parked on the east side of the park. A sad smile crossed my face as I remembered the only person I knew that owned one.

***Flashback***

_The tape cut on, and the first thing you could see was asphalt flying in front of the lens. The camera is picked up and turned on a blonde-haired, brown-eyed guy driving a sports car._

"_Adam, where are we going?" You can here Harmony's voice say behind the lens_

"_I'm not telling you! It would spoil the surprise" The person laughs and looks over at the camera, sticks his tongue out, and turns back to driving. "Cut the camera off" is the last thing you hear before the tape is cut. The next clip pops up. It's Harmony, Ashley, Blake, Adam, and Camille at the beach, laughing and joking with each other.__ Harmony's hair was dyed golden blonde, and she appeared to be crunched over a notebook, hurriedly scratching down notes. Adam walked up behind her and threw her over his shoulder as she screeched, giggling. He jogged down the stairs and the next thing you heard was a SPLASH! And "You're dead, Adam!" followed by as string of obscenities._

_***End Flashback***_

_**End Chapter 12.**_

_Author's Note: I'm still dividing the next chapter up, so be prepared for a bit of a wait, but on the bright side, in the next couple chapters we'll actually see Kyle and Cami again!(plus a couple new buddies *wink*)_

_**Thanks for reading! Enjoy, Review, and as always, keep reading!**_


End file.
